


El Gran Plan

by Katherine_Taoris4ever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: HERENCIA DE CRIATURAS, M/M, poliamor
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26456080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine_Taoris4ever/pseuds/Katherine_Taoris4ever
Summary: Severus sabe que al destino le gusta jugar con él y esta vez lo ha hecho bien bonito, ¿Por qué sus planes no pueden salir como él quiere por una vez?✴Advertencia:♡ Lily será mala, si no te gusta esto no leas.♡Poliamor/Poligamia♡Mención de criaturas.♡Sev manipulador pero bueno♡Lemon. Amor chico×chico✴Disclaimer:Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling, y todos sus personajes, a mí solo me gusta jugar con ellos.
Relationships: Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & James Potter & Severus Snape
Kudos: 7





	1. Acto 1: El inicio.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, es un fic medio loco que quise escribir desde hace mucho, desde que leí un fic que creo que se llamaba algo como "Gripe" en wattpad, no está muy pensado la verdad, solo lo hice por mero capricho. No me animaba a publicar nada de Harry Potter aunque tengo varios trabajos en borradores, espero que les guste, a mí me gusta el poli-amor y las criaturas en general, y que encuentre fanfics que mezclen eso son pocos, estoy escribiendo uno más serio que este donde los protagonistas serán Harry y Draco, tengo seis capítulos de ese, pero sigo cambiando cosas de los primeros capítulos, espero poder publicarlo pronto, porque ese sí lo quiero publicar sí o sí. Gracias por su atención, pasen a leer.

Severus a sus diecisiete años, tiene una vida muy infeliz, su padre es un alcohólico, su madre murió hace dos años, su amiga de la infancia lo abandonó por palabras dichas en medio de un momento de enojo y humillación.

Y después de haberse humillado pidiéndole perdón a esa zorra, se enteró de la verdadera cara de la que en otrora fue su amiga.

La chica dulce, que lo había acogido bajo su amistad a los nueve años, resultó ser una fachada, desde que termino su amistad descubrió todos los amoríos secretos de la zorra. Finalmente sus compañeros de Slytherin le dieron pruebas de la verdadera cara de la chica solo para restregarle a él que ellos siempre habían tenido razón con respecto a la sangre sucia.

En sexto su dizque amiga empezó a salir con su atormentador, pero la zorra seguía acostándose con los que quería, incluso le llegó a ver follando con un Ravenclaw y la llegó a escuchar en esa misma ocasión admitiendo a su amante que solo quería ser Lady Potter para ganar respeto en la comunidad mágica, y lo lograría como sea, así se tuviera que embarazar saliendo de Hogwarts y a Severus les dio cierta pena el pobre cornudo y enamoradamente ciego James Potter, quien según los rumores decían que respetaba demasiado a Lily como para ir más allá con esta.

En ese verano se enteró que la muy perra solo había estado con él por lástima y para exprimirle todo su conocimiento sobre el mundo mágico en el que quería resaltar, y lo descubrió por que la muy estúpida se lo estaba contando a su hermana en el mismo parque en el que se habían conocido, sin darse cuenta de que Severus estaba recostado detrás de un arbusto, escondiéndose de su maldito padre, que últimamente había remarcado que él se parecía demasiado a su madre.

Severus tenía un mal presentimiento sobre su padre, en las últimas semanas lo miraba demasiado, y sus ojos se llenaban de algo parecido a la lujuria.

El muchacho sabía que después de su séptimo año no debía regresar a esa casa, si no su destino sería horrible, pero tampoco esa era su intención, sobre todo porque ya tendría dieciocho años y sería legal en el mundo muggle y en el mágico ya tendría posibilidades de conseguir algún trabajo con sus EXTASIS en orden.

O bueno eso planeaba hasta que el 14 de Julio, al mediodía su cuerpo empezó a arder de una manera indescriptible, se sentía demasiado caliente, sus huesos empezaron a crujir, así que con dolor se arrastró hasta su cuarto y de ahí a la cama.

Su dolor aumentó en la región de la espalda y la sintió desgarrarse, el dolor fue tal que se desmayó.

Cuando finalmente despertó, era la hora de la cena y escuchaba a su padre en la cocina, gruñendo y maldiciendo, se quedó completamente quieto no queriendo que su padre subiera por él, y menos con el dolor que sentía por todos lados.

Se incorporó con dificultad y finalmente sintiendo como algo se desplegaban de su espalda, aterrado llevo sus manos a la misma y a mitad de camino sintió unas plumas detrás.

Severus se levantó como pudo de la cama, pero como tenía un nuevo peso en la espalda cayó al suelo de cara, y ahí las cosas que estaban invadiendo su cuerpo lo cubrieron para que no se dañara, y por fin pudo ver que tenía alas, unas grandes alas negras y hermosas.

Severus no pudo estar más confundido. ¿Por qué tenía alas?

El chico empezó a hiperventilar, sin saber qué hacer, ni que pensar, estaba muy confundido, pero antes de que empezara a entrar en pánico una lechuza tocó la ventana de su cuarto, luchando por levantarse fue a abrir su ventana, la lechuza se paró en el dintel de la ventana y le estiró su pata, Severus recargado sobre la misma le acarició levemente.

—Lo siento niña, no tengo nada que darte.

La lechuza como si lo entendiera negó con la cabeza y la restregó en su mano, extendiendo su pata nuevamente.

Sev finalmente tomo la carta y la lechuza se fue enseguida sin esperar respuesta. Él la giró para ver el remitente y se quedó de piedra cuando vio que era de su madre y el sello oficial de Gringotts.

El muchacho se dirigió a su cama como pudo y se dejó caer en esta, sus manos temblorosas abrieron el sobre rápidamente, su corazón pareció detenerse cuando empezó a leer su carta.

**_"Mi querido Sev._ **

**_Cariño si estás leyendo esta carta es que ya despertó tu herencia y yo estoy muerta, una herencia muy antigua que recorre la sangre de la familia Prince, la del ángel negro, es una criatura con gran poder, déjame contarte como sé que tienes esta herencia y porque te lo oculté hasta este momento en que despertaste._ **

**_Cuando naciste, te fui a registrar al mundo mágico, pero en vez de ir al ministerio, fui a Gringotts y les pedí que te hicieran una prueba de sangre, temía la posibilidad de que tuvieras este don en ti, hace doscientos años que este don no se da a nadie de mi familia, pero siempre los padres a los hijos les advierten de esto, y yo no fui la excepción, y como rutina mi familia siempre hacia las pruebas de herencia a cada niño recién nacido para saber si este don se presentaba nuevamente en alguien._ **

**_Yo te la hice como una precaución, y cuando vi en la prueba que tú eras un ángel negro, se me vino el mundo abajo, te preguntaras, ¿Por qué?, pues porque un ángel negro es una criatura que puede engendrar magos y brujas poderosos, ya sea dominante o sumiso, pero si es un ángel sumiso corre mucho peligro, porque muchas familias sangre pura codician a los ángeles negros sumisos, porque cada hijo de su vientre nacerá con poderes únicos aunque nunca hayan estado dichos poderes en sus líneas, serán niños de la sangre más puramente mágica, ya que la herencia en sí borra todo rastro de sangre muggle de los que la tienen, así que cariño ahora eres un sangre pura._ **

**_En Gringotts me ayudaron a ocultar tu herencia, por un intercambio justo según ellos, les di una diadema hecha por los propios duendes, que fue lo único que me lleve de joyas de la casa de mis padres, pero les di esa joya con gusto con tal de protegerte, tenía miedo de que el ministerio te apartara de mí, o que mis padres te llevaran lejos y prácticamente te darían en matrimonio al mejor postor, como intentaron hacer conmigo aunque yo no tuviera mayor mérito que ser sangre pura, o que las familias sangre pura que se enteraran de tu herencia te secuestraran, así que ellos sellaron todas las pruebas de tu herencia hasta tu primer celo, sí cariño, tendrás un período de calor donde serás fértil y cualquiera que tenga relaciones contigo te embarazara._ **

**_Cariño te estoy dando tiempo para que elijas a alguien que pueda protegerte, necesitas embarazarte en tus términos, porque cuando llegue tu primer celo los registros del ministerio se abrirán y dependiendo de cuanto demoren en descubrir tus papeles, y si tus abuelos siguen vivos intentaran controlarte, o el ministerio intentará acogerte bajo su ala, y ver tus mejores intereses, que verdaderamente es que prácticamente te venderán a su mejor contribuyente._ **

**_Corres mucho peligro cariño, te adjunto todo lo que recuerdo de esta herencia de los libros Prince, las copias de tus pruebas de nacimiento y aunque realmente deseo con todo mi corazón que nunca leas esta carta, mi instinto de madre me dice que lo harás, por eso te voy a dar los siguientes consejos:_ **

**_1.- Lee todo lo que te he escrito y luego quémalo, nadie debe saber que te enteraste de tu herencia antes de que tengas alguien que te proteja._ **

**_2.- Mi pequeño debes hacer lo que sea para que no termines como un títere de tus abuelos o del ministerio, debes embarazarte como sea de quien tenga un poder considerable dentro del ministerio y sea del bando de la luz, ya que tienes que ir en contra del lado de mi familia para que estés seguro._ **

**_3.- Cariño cuando te enfrenten tus abuelos o el ministerio finge no saber nada, y que te embarazaste por amor, por borrachera o por un error._ **

**_4.- Escoge bien porque tiene que ser un mago que se responsabilice por sus actos, porque si no lo haces quedaras igual a merced de quien tenga más derecho sobre ti, pero asegúrate que sea un hombre que te trate bien a pesar de todo no quiero que termines como yo._ **

**_5.- Usa esa astucia que sé que tienes._ **

**_6.- Cuando llegue el momento, Gringotts fingirá infórmate de tu herencia solo cuando te lleven ahí y abras los sellos que puse sobre mis únicos ahorros y otra carta falsa, trata a los duendes con respeto por el trato que hice con ellos._ **

**_7.-Deja a tu padre, huye de él._ **

**_Cariño te amo, cuídate mucho._ **

**_Tu madre_ **

**_Eileen Snape- Prince."_ **

Severus se quedó atónito un momento, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y una risa seca salió de sus labios.

—Y, ¿Cómo quieres que finja no saber mi herencia, con esto en mi espalda madre? —susurró Sev— ¿Qué voy a hacer?, soy un fenómeno por Merlín, una rareza.

El chico se encogió en sí mismo y ocultó su cara en sus rodillas, tratando de respirar pausadamente y calmarse para leer que mierda era él.

Al cabo de unos minutos se tranquilizó y sacó todas las hojas del sobre, y la primera que se encontró fue su prueba de nacimiento.

**_**********_ **

**_SEVERUS TOBÍAS SNAPE PRICE._ **

**_Fecha de Nacimiento:_ **

**_9 de Enero de 1960_ **

**_Madre:_ **

**_Eileen Primerose Prince._ **

**_Padre:_ **

**_Tobías Steban Snape._ **

**_Herencia de criatura:_ **

**_Ángel Negro._ **

**_Estado:_ **

**_Sumiso Fértil._ **

**_Fertilidad:_ **

**_100%_ **

**_Herencia:_ **

**_Bóveda 100, por parte de madre Eileen Prince._ **

**_1.000 galeones, sumando intereses de 2% por seis meses._ **

**_********_ **

Cuando Severus leyó la última parte se abrazó nuevamente a sí mismo, su madre le había dejado sus ahorros, aquellos que seguramente le habían costado sangre obtenerlo, ya que siempre le faltaron tantas cosas mientras crecía, pero de algún modo su madre logró no dejarle totalmente desamparado.

"Oh, Merlín. Como te extraño a pesar de que me hayas ocultado tanto", pensó desoladamente Severus.

Sin esperar más empezó a leer la siguiente hoja.

**_HERENCIA ÁNGEL NEGRO._ **

**_El ángel negro es una criatura completamente mágica, la misma que puede ser dominante o sumisa, estas criaturas son consideradas las más puras._ **

**_Son raras y escasas las familias que tienen esta herencia, conocidas únicamente en dos familias, los Prince y los Malfoy, aunque en la última familia desapareció hace 600 años, más que de la familia Prince._ **

**_Los ángeles negros tienen despertares diferentes, según los registros de la familia Prince hubo quienes tenían una herencia de ángel negro latente, y que sexualmente no despertaron y otros que si lo hicieron, no hay edad específica para el despertar, unos lo hicieron a los 15 años y muchos a los 25, todo depende de la persona, así como a algunos les dolió a otros no, solo despertaron al día siguiente sintiendo más poder._ **

**_Hay ángeles negros que en su despertar no tienen alas negras, pero las consiguen a su cuarto mes de embarazo y quienes sí las tienen en el despertar, sus alas se vuelven de diferentes colores según las crías que en su vientre obtenga, o hay quienes las tienen negras para siempre a pesar de los hijos en su vientre, así que la herencia de ángel negro no tiene un estándar o una guía específica, es una criatura caprichosa que se manda a sí misma._ **

**_Si el ángel obtiene las alas en su despertar, puede desaparecerlas concentrándose e imaginando su espalda lisa, o imaginando el repliegue de las mismas, esto se logra con concentración y una buena mente._ **

**_Los ángeles dominantes tienen un poder inigualable y tienen mayor derecho dentro del ministerio y puede reclamar sus asientos en el Winzengamot. (Si me preguntas a mí esto es absurdo, pero ¿cuándo los magos han sido racionales?, añadido a que las leyes son arcaicas con respecto a esta criatura pues estas en desventaja. ATT: Eileen.) El sumiso debe dejar sus asientos a su pareja._ **

**_Los dominantes y sumisos tienen un período de celo, en donde son completamente fértiles y el embarazo en cualquiera de los dos casos es completamente probable._ **

**_Los sumisos tiene un calor insoportable que hace que lubriquen en gran cantidad sin importar su género, y esto no pasará hasta que el semen de la pareja este dentro del interior, el embarazo del sumiso dura 11 meses, no es el tiempo normal de las brujas o magos fértiles, y tiene menos problemas que un embarazo normal, pero tiene sus propias complicaciones según el individuo, y no se puede especificar exactamente._ **

**_Tanto el sumiso como el dominante, tienen avisos con respecto al celo, ambos empiezan a notar pinchazos en el órgano reproductor determinante del estado sexual del ángel, el sumiso empieza a notar secreciones mucosas en su ropa interior, así como pequeños puntos rojos en el abdomen, que le dan cierto margen de cálculo para su celo._ **

**_Si el ángel tiene una pareja compatible con su magia sus crías tienen mayores dones especiales, los ángeles pueden tener uno o varias parejas, y esto lo determina únicamente el ángel según su deseo sexual o según sus deseos sentimentales._ **

**_Un secreto que tanto la familia Malfoy como la Prince han mantenido lejos del Ministerio es que todos los ángeles negros de estas familias son capaces de saltear cualquier poción de compulsión y tienen una gran posibilidad de dominar una oclumancia especial, en el que la persona puede fingir no tener barreras mentales y dejar ver solo lo que se desea sin que el Legeremante se entere de esto. Así como que existe una poción que ayuda a controlar el día exacto en el que se producirá el celo, claro que esta poción se tomara con los primeros indicios del posible celo, la poción hace que el celo llegue exactamente al séptimo día de haberla tomado, esto se creó para evitar uniones no beneficiosas para la familia. (La receta te la escribí tal como recuerdo, pero desde pequeño has tenido una habilidad con ellas y si la mejoras o encuentras fallas sé que lo podrás resolver)._ **

**_Los ángeles sumisos pueden o no amamantar, nuevamente depende del cuerpo y de la decisión de la criatura._ **

**_Al despertar de la criatura los rasgos faciales no cambian tanto, solo se corrigen problemas de salud, es el cambio interno el más brusco, tanto la magia como la salud de la criatura se fortalecen._ **

**_La edad reproductiva también depende de la criatura, pero el promedio suele ser hasta los 55 años. Además de que los celos son atemporales, no tienen un tiempo fijo para aparecer._ **

**_(Hijo es todo lo que recuerdo, espero que te sirva para salvarte)._ **

Severus leyó la poción, su mente ya analizando cada propiedad de los diferentes ingredientes, podía hacerle cambios, hacerla más efectiva, suspiró y empezó a meditar, para esconder sus alas, le costó mucho concentrarse por todo lo nuevo que había aprendido, pero al cabo de una hora lo logró, justo a tiempo, porque en ese momento su padre abrió su puerta, y Severus calmadamente se cubrió con su vieja manta, ocultando así las cartas en sus piernas.

— ¿Comiste? —preguntó secamente su padre.

—No padre.

—Pues abajo hay unos sandwiches si quieres. —dijo ásperamente Tobías y cerró la puerta toscamente.

Severus suspiro, tenía que hacerle caso a su madre, debía irse de ahí, su padre cada vez estaba más raro, su padre nunca fue bueno con él o su madre, incluso los golpeaba, pero a su madre había días en los que la trataba como lo hizo con él ahora, mostrándole una preocupación grosera y eso no auguraba nada bueno.

Se levantó de un saltó y se fue a su viejo armario en donde había un cachito de espejo, en este reviso si todo estaba normal, y casi era así, su nariz se había reducido, y su gancho habitual era apenas perceptible, sus caderas se veían más estrechas y el cebo natural de su cabello tampoco se veía, no eran grandes cambios, pero definitivamente mejoró su apariencia, por largo rato solo se miró en el espejo pensando en su nueva situación.

El chico finalmente decidió que haría, bajaría a comer por el momento, se encerrarían en su cuarto y se memorizaría todo antes de mañana al mediodía, cuando se iría de esa casa para siempre, trataría de ir a Gringotts de incógnito y retirar algo de dinero para la poción y para un alojamiento temporal, ya no podía seguir ahí, y después tendría que planear de quien se embarazaría, ojalá no cometa un error.

⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡

A la mañana siguiente Severus logró sus objetivos y en menos de lo que esperaba se encontró en el caldero chorreante, alquilando una habitación, y con un trabajo temporal en dicho lugar, las cosas estaban saliéndole bien.

Por una semana se mantuvo en el caldero, trabajando y pensando en todo lo que su madre le había dicho, había una cierta parte de él que se resistía hacer lo que su madre le decía, pero sabía que su madre tenía razón, cuando descubrieran su estado y si era tan codiciado como decía, su vida sería un infierno, mejor escogía con quien pasarlo.

Entonces un día la respuesta se presentó ante él, James Potter, Sirius Black y Remus Lupin aparecieron por el caldero de camino al callejón Diagon, y su magia dio un tirón hacia ellos, quienes solo lo vieron de lado y siguieron su camino sin decirle nada, suponía que su pequeño secreto de sexto los tenía mansos, y más tarde la zorra de Lily le dio una mirada despectiva al verlo trabajado cuando pasó al callejón, entonces lo decidió.

Le quitaría a James Potter a la zorra, y tendría al próximo heredero Potter, el muchacho era de honor, así que si lo embarazaba se casaría con él, porque era lo correcto, después de todo, por eso lo había salvado del lobo, ¿no?, simplemente porque era lo correcto y a pesar del bullying que le hacía, con un hijo suyo en su vientre tendría que controlarse, y si cambiaba un poco su actitud estaba seguro de que lo encandilaría en su dedo.

Pero para eso primero tenía que mostrarle primero la joyita de novia que tenía, debía abrirle los ojos, pero eso sería fácil, y el plan empezó a tomar forma en su cabeza en todo su esplendor.

Además así mataría muchos pájaros de un solo tiro, la familia Potter tenía una gran influencia y lo protegerían, harían que James le responda si este no quería, haría rabiar al maldito chucho y se llevaría a su infierno personal a James.

Mmm, como que la idea era más hermosa a cada instante, Severus manipularía a todos esos inocentes Gryffindor.

Esto sería divertido.


	2. Acto 2: Ejecución.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola un nuevo capi, aquí hay una escena +18, léanla con discreción, puede parecer que no es consensuado pero desde el inicio saben por qué Sev está haciendo lo que hace aquí. Disfruten.

⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡

El 1 de Septiembre de 1978 finalmente llegó y Severus con su maravilloso plan ya cuadrado en su cabeza se dispuso a vengarse de la zorra y de los merodeadores, sus habilidades de actuación estaban mejoradas, tanto que nadie dudaría que es la víctima.  
  
Por eso a penas inicio el año empezó a seguir a Evans y encontró su nidito de amor esta vez, ayudó mucho que los merodeadores ya no lo estuvieran molestando y ser tan sigiloso, y mientras los días pasaban se daba cuenta de que la perra era una ninfómana, ahora no solo se dejaba coger por uno, sino dos al mismo tiempo.  
  
Y ya cuando estuvo seguro de los horarios de sus amoríos mando una nota a James, uso un hechizo indetectable para cambiar su letra y lo envió con una lechuza de la escuela.  
  
"Si quieres ver la verdad sobre Evans, ven al segundo piso al aula vacía cerca de trasfiguraciones, ya no puedo seguir viendo como amas a alguien que no te merece. No llegues tarde, a las 2 y 30, este jueves, la puerta estará semi abierta, después de todo le gusta que la vean, y se cree tan inteligente que tú jamás la descubrirás".  
  
Severus vio en el momento exacto que James Potter leyó la nota y como hubo un destello de furia, pero también un destello de preocupación y curiosidad, así que supo que el idiota iba a ir.  
  
Lo que el Slytherin no se esperó, es que el imbécil se llevara con él a Black y Lupin.  
  
Pero de todos modos los siguió, con un hechizo desilusionador y silenciador a su alrededor, el espectáculo no se lo perdía por nada.  
  
Las cosas salieron mejor de lo que esperaba, el idiota abrió la puerta sin esperar nada, solo enfrentarse a quien difamaba a su amada, pero lo vio quedarse de piedra con la escena frente a él.  
  
Y esta vez Evans estaba con Corner, que se la estaba cogiendo, mientras se la chupaba a alguien inesperado, Petter Pettigrew.  
  
"Has caído bajo Lily" pensó Severus cuando pudo ver lo que pasaba.  
  
—Lily... —escuchó el jadeo sollozante de James.  
  
Y cuando esta sacó el pene de ambos chicos de ella por el sobresalto, pudo ver porque se estaba dejando follar por esos dos, sobre todo ese rechoncho, tenía un pene largo y gordo, tal y como a la perra le debían gustar.  
  
Fue una pelea monumental, Sirius empezó a insultar a Peter, entendiendo ahora por qué el imbécil se desaparecía frecuentemente, asombrosamente Remus fue el primero en lanzar un golpe a Corner y James le dio una cachetada a Lily quien se cubría con una sábana transfigurada, mientras ella lloraba tratando de explicarle.  
  
—No te quiero cerca de mí nunca más, Evans me das asco. —fueron las palabras de Potter, mientras gruesas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, y salió de ese cuarto seguido por sus furiosos amigos.  
  
Severus se quedó silencioso un rato más ahí, disfrutando de la caída de la máscara de la maldita, gozando ver la derrota de la perra.

💔💔💔💔💔💔💔💔💔

Para la noche todo el colegio sabía que la ruptura de Evans y Potter era definitiva, y Severus era feliz por eso.

A la semana siguiente los primeros síntomas de un posible celo empezaron aparecer, su abdomen presento pequeñas manchitas rojas y definitivamente su trasero tenía punzadas que lo excitaban, eso era una buena señal de que lograría disfrutar todo esto que le tocaba hacer, amaba como su criatura parecía cooperar con sus planes, tomó la poción ya hecha que le aseguraba el día que obtendría su primer celo y siguió con su siguiente plan.

Esa semana empezó a incordiar a Potter, haciendo referencia a los cuernos que todos sabían que tenía, y logró que empezaran a molestarlo de nuevo, y empezó a huir de ellos, se escondía en diversas aulas vacías para despistarlos, y cuando llegó finalmente el día de su celo, era domingo, un día muy conveniente.

En el desayuno lo incordio bastante, diciendo que los cuernos le quedaban bien, y tal como esperaba cuando él salió del Gran Comedor los idiotas empezaron a perseguirlo, bueno Sirius y James, y él comenzó a tomar atajos para sumergirse en lo más profundo de las mazmorras, donde tenía preparado todo.

Llegó al pasillo de la mazmorra en la que todo sucedería y paso fácilmente la barrera mágica que había colocado para separar a Potter de sus amigos, un hechizo fácil para encerrar a la persona deseada por unas cuantas horas, mientras él se iba por la única puerta que había después de la barrera y como les llevaba ventaja empezó a preparar la base de la poción que lo ayudaría a que Potter quisiera meter su amiguito en cualquier agujero, y como la base era para varias pociones, nunca sospecharían que era su plan desde el inicio, y contaba con que Potter volcara su caldero y este derritiera las demás plastas ya preparadas a su alrededor y el afrodisiaco se convertiría en un gas que inundaría todo el cuarto, en donde se trababa la puerta seguido y con unos cuantos toques de magia los dejaría encerrados hasta el día siguiente.

Todo saldría bien, lo tenía todo calculado, había borrado todas sus huellas mágicas para que sí descubrieran las trampas mágicas no lo pudieran culpar, todo estaba diseñado para beneficio de él, pero el destino siempre jode a Severus Snape.

Cuando él estaba ya fingiendo preparar una poción, aparentando que había vencido a los merodeadores, sintió como la barrera que separaría a Potter de sus amigos caía estrepitosamente.

Severus se quedó congelado y no fue más de cinco minutos cuando entraron Sirius y James, seguidos por un Remus que los trataba de convencer de que no le hicieran mucho daño, mientras estos dos se acercaban con no muy buenas intenciones hacia Severus.

El chico de cabello negro no necesito fingir sorpresa, porque no esperaba que los tres entraran a ese cuarto y cuando se levantó temiendo que la puerta se cerrara y con intenciones de huir de ahí, empujo el caldero sin intención, mientras escuchaba como un clic condenatorio lo dejaba encerrado con tres personas en lugar de uno.

La cosa no pintaba bien y mucho menos cuando un humo rosa empezó a inundar la habitación.

—¡Oh, mierda! —exclamó mientras el humo rodeaba a Severus.

Los idiotas reconociendo la cara de pánico de Severus, quien era un genio en pociones, se alejaron del humo hacia la puerta, tratando de salir pero estaba cerrada y empezaron a lanzar hechizos para abrirla, pero nada les funcionaba, su reacción se volvió frenética cuando Severus Snape se desmayó en medio del humo rosa.

Finalmente el humo los alcanzó y los tres merodeadores también se desmayaron.

💋💋💋💋💋💋💋💋💋💋💋💋💋💋💋

El primero en despertar fue James Potter, quien se sentía muy caliente, intentó nuevamente abrir la puerta pero no lo logró, fue a revisar a sus amigos y los encontró sudando pero bien.

Finalmente fue a revisar a Snape quien se encontraba muy quieto, suspiró cuando lo vio respirar, y lo empezó a mover fuertemente del brazo para que despertara y les dijera que mierda estaba haciéndoles esa poción.

—Snape... —dijo bruscamente, este abrió los ojos y un gemido audible salió de sus labios, haciendo sonrojar a Potter—, ¿Qué era eso que estabas haciendo?

—La base de una poción curativa para hemorroides... —jadeo Severus mientras se incorporaba y empezaba a temblar visiblemente, se alejó del toque del contrario como si le quemara.

Una sonrisa sarcástica se empezó a asomar por los labios contrarios. —¿Así que tienes hemorroides, Snape?

—No seas imbécil... —replicó Snape—, estaba repasando la poción que vamos a hacer en un mes según el plan de estudio, y lo sabrías si tan solo te dedicaras a leer el plan de pociones.

—Y ese humo rosa no es normal ¿verdad? —pregunto James.

—Claro que no idiota, la base se mezcló con todos los ingredientes de la propia poción en un orden y tiempo incorrectos, y otros que tenía para las otras pociones que iba a repasar —dijo Severus mientras señalaba los demás calderos limpios apilados en una esquina—. Y como mierda entraron aquí, se supone que me escondí bien y este es solo mi santuario. —gruñó el pelinegro.

James se alzó de hombros, mientras empezaba a sentir una molestia en sus pantalones muy conocida. —No sé, ya nos íbamos a ir, porque no te encontrábamos pero escuchamos el estruendo de la magia al caer y encontramos esta aula.

Entonces los gemidos de Remus y Sirius los distrajeron, se estaban despertando y en los dos era evidente una carpa en sus pantalones.

James se vio a sí mismo y luego a Severus y también notó su erección. Potter empezó a tener un mal presentimiento.

—Snape piensa, la combinación de todo lo que tenías, ¿qué pudo haber formado?... —dijo Potter mientras lo movía nuevamente de su hombro, pero este se apartó de él y se hizo ovillo en una esquina, maldiciendo su mala suerte.

—No sé, no puedo pensar, me siento muy caliente, muy excitado.

En ese momento Sirius y Remus se acercaron a él y escucharon esto último.

James empezó a informarles lo que había descubierto hasta ahora a sus amigos y Remus se frotó su frente exasperado.

—Por el olor que todos tenemos, y por las feromonas que Severus está mandando, quien es el más afectado por esto, tal vez sin intención creo un afrodisíaco, y como no sabemos que ingredientes tiene, o tenemos posibilidad de salir de aquí para buscar un antídoto nos tocara esperar a que los efectos pasen, y mi recomendación si no queremos hacer algo estúpido es que nos mantengamos en las esquinas de estas aulas, hasta que los efectos pasen y esperemos que los mismos sean cortos.

Los demás asintieron y todos se colocaron en las esquinas del aula, pero el más afectado evidentemente era Snape, quien se retorcía, temblaba y soltaba pequeños jadeos de vez en cuando.

Al cabo de una hora todos estaban temblando por el calor y la necesidad que sentían.

—¡Eh, Remus! ¿Cuándo crees que esto se acabe?... —pregunto Sirius, mientras daba pequeñas caricias sobre su miembro dolorido.

—No lo sé... pero por cómo vamos, todo va por mal camino, Snape se nota que está sufriendo más que nosotros... —dijo Remus señalando al mencionado, quien en su pequeña bola seguía temblando.

—A la mierda, ya no aguanto, cierren los malditos ojos si no quieren vernos... —dijeron James y Sirius al mismo tiempo, mientras se bajaban los pantalones y empezaban a masturbarse ya sin pudor alguno, era muy doloroso tener una erección por tanto tiempo.

Remus resignado y sin opción, ya que él también estaba adolorido hizo lo mismo.

Severus que al oír gemidos de sus acompañantes se desdobló de su posición, se quedó hipnotizado por lo que veía, y su trasero lúbrico más, finalmente provocando que su ropa exterior se mojara, su instinto se activó, quería esos miembros en su trasero, los anhelaba tanto.

Sin pensarlo mucho empezó a desnudarse hasta quedar como vino al mundo, y enseguida metió un par de dedos en su trasero, su orgasmo se disparó enseguida, pero no fue suficiente, él estaba en celo y quería procrear, su necesidad era grande, como sus piernas le temblaban se arrastró hasta el más próximo que afortunadamente era James Potter.

Severus llegó hasta el chico, quien abrió los ojos al sentir un peso encima de él, y fue justo a tiempo para ver al joven de cabello negro empezar a lamer su miembro, quien hizo sonidos de satisfacción inmediatamente.

—¡Snape, espera! —jadeo James, tratando de alejar al chico de su miembro.

El mencionado alzó la cabeza solo un momento, dejando ver sus ojos negros vidriosos. —No puedo, lo quiero, mi trasero lo quiere tanto. —gimió para volver a lamer el prestado miembro, el contrario volvió a cerrar los ojos ante el placer que le estaba provocando su enemigo.

Por el alboroto que estaban haciendo los dos, Sirius y Remus habían abierto los ojos y estaban mirando la bizarra escena con la boca abierta, sin saber cómo actuar.

James estaba disfrutando la sensación de esa boca en su miembro, pero sabía que eso estaba mal, Snape se notaba que no estaba en sus cabales, y tener relaciones así haría que el chico después se sintiera mal, pero su cabeza se estaba volviendo confusa mientras el orgasmo se acercaba, por eso cuando sintió al contrario alejarse estuvo a punto de protestar, pero algo más estrecho lo recibió enseguida y cuando sintió las manos de Snape en sus hombros supo que pasaba, y enseguida trato de detenerlo.

—¡Snape para!, cuando reacciones te vas a arrepen... —James no pudo terminar la frase porque un jadeo se lo corto, Snape se había dejado caer por completo en su miembro y era tan estrecho que estaba volviendo loco a su víctima.

Ya sin importarle nada, James atrajo al contrario a un beso feroz que dejo a los dos jadeando, cuando se separaron, James empezó a embestir la entrada de Severus, mientras este se levantaba y bajaba sobre el largo miembro.

El cuarto se llenó de jadeos y gemidos entrecortados y la voz de Snape, que por primera vez todos los merodeadores la reconocieron como sexy los estaba volviendo locos, mientras pedía más y más.

El orgasmo pronto los llenó a los dos y Severus se corrió en la camisa de James, mientras este lo hacía en su interior.

Severus se dejó caer para atrás en el frío piso, respirando con dificultad, saciado en cierta parte, su cabeza se giró hacia la izquierda, donde estaban los otros dos merodeadores y los vio correrse en sus manos, lo que provoco en sus labios una sonrisa lasciva.

De pronto su trasero empezó a picar nuevamente y tenía otra vez una erección, regreso a ver a su reciente amante y notó que este estaba todavía recuperándose y su miembro estaba flácido, entonces vio nuevamente a los otros y en su interior una voz gritó: "Necesito más bebés, más semen para saciarme".

Y sin pensarlo mucho se giró en cuatro, dejando a la vista su resbaladizo trasero, ofreciéndoles una gran vista a los otros dos merodeadores.

—¡Ayúdenme, necesito más! — exclamó mientras jadeaba y empezaba a masturbarse nuevamente.

Sirius y Remus tragaron audiblemente, vieron el espectáculo ante ellos y cruzaron miradas, Sirius se levantó primero y Remus después pero con diferentes propósitos.

El hombre lobo detuvo del brazo a su amigo. —La poción lo está volviendo loco Sirius, ha potenciado su olor natural y también está volviendo loco a Moony, pero sé que cuando Severus despierte se arrepentirá de lo que está haciendo, somos sus enemigos.

Sirius sacudió la cabeza, tratando de comprender y reaccionar, pero el deseo lo nublaba, y el olor de sexo lo estaba volviendo una bestia lujuriosa.

—¡Rápido! —gritó Severus atrayendo su atención nuevamente hacia él, ambos miraron nuevamente en su dirección, solo para encontrar a un James nuevamente excitado hundiéndose en su trasero.

Sirius trago grueso. —Me disculparé cuando despierte, pero necesito sexo ahora mismo, lo siento Moony. —dijo mientras se deshacía del agarre de su amigo y corría donde estaba la pareja y se arrodillaba en frente de Severus, quien inmediatamente metió el miembro contrario en su boca.

Remus se derrumbó en medio de la sala, nuevamente su miembro cobraba vida, la imagen en frente de sus ojos era tan erótica, sus dos amigos cogiéndose a Severus Snape, alguien tan estoico y controlado, que ahora era una masa de gemidos y suplicas, algo hermoso que ver y el cuerpo de Snape no era tan feo como habían creído hasta ahora, sus últimas barreras de humanidad se derribaron.

Se arrodilló a lado de Severus y tomó una de sus manos, haciendo que esté lo masturbe.

James Potter no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, estaba teniendo sexo con su rival, y era un sexo maravilloso, a pesar de que sabía muy dentro de él que todo se debía a esa maldita poción, por segunda vez se corrió en ese culo respingón y se apartó del chico tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Vio desde el suelo como Sirius se colocaba detrás de Snape y lo penetraba de una sola estocada, haciendo gemir al contrario sin compasión, pero esta vez James ya no tenía energías y se quedó dormido, satisfecho sexualmente.

Sirius no podía creer lo delicioso que era Snape, su trasero a pesar de haber recibido a James ya dos veces se sentía estrecho y delicioso, y devoraba su gordo miembro con facilidad, y mientras embestía bestialmente a Severus vio como Remus ocupaba la boca del contrario con su gigante miembro, de los tres Remus lo tenía mejor proporcionado, tal vez era porque era hombre lobo, o tal vez su genética era así, pero era el único de los tres que lo tenía grande y grueso, con venas anchas recorriéndole todo el largo, tanto que esta vez Severus no pudo darle cabida a todo el miembro de su amigo.

Sirius dejando de distraerse siguió embistiendo a Snape, y cuando sintió que estaba cerca de su orgasmo llevó su mano al miembro de Snape para masturbarlo y ayudarle a correrse, su semilla se regó por todo el interior del muchacho mientras este se corría en su mano y vio como Remus se tensaba y se corría en la boca de Snape.

Sirius saciado se tumbó al lado de su dormido amigo y pronto se dejó llevar por el sueño él también.

Ahora los únicos que quedaban despiertos eran Severus y Remus, quien siendo la persona considerada que era, tomó al chico en sus brazos y lo recostó en su propia túnica, estaba dispuesto él también acostarse al lado de sus amigos, pero una mano lo tumbó al lado del de cabello negro.

Severus se acurrucó contra él y Remus palmeó su espalda, dándole un cariño que de algún modo sabía que el otro necesitaba.

—Remus —sollozó Severus, este lo miró inquisitivamente—... está empezando de nuevo.

El de cabello negro se frotó en su costado y notó la semi erección en el muchacho.

—¡Ayúdame! —dijo desesperado el otro.

Remus suspiró, él también se estaba volviendo a empalmar por los restregones que el contrario se hacía con su pierna. El de cabello castaño lo medito un momento y suspiró, ya había llegado muy lejos, que más daba ayudarlo, se notaba que estar en ese estado era doloroso para Severus, así que sin decir nada, se colocó encima del muchacho de cabello negro y le besó, como no había besado nadie.

La cabeza de Severus flotaba lejos, y los besos de Remus eran deliciosos, su legua salió al encuentro del contrario y sus piernas se abrieron más para dejarle entrar en ellas, el lobo rompió el beso y empezó a besarle el cuello, a chuparlo, a morderlo.

Sus pezones fueron devorados por esa habilidosa esa lengua y nuevamente Severus se dejó llevar por el placer, sobre todo cuando Remus se quitó por completo los pantalones y subió sus piernas a los hombros.

Remus se hundió en Severus lentamente, disfrutando cada centímetro de la estrecha calidez, y el contrario sintió un ligero ardor cuando el lobo estuvo por completo dentro de él, Sev pensó vagamente que era el miembro más grande que había tenido dentro de él ese día.

Las embestidas fueron lentas y tocaron en Severus su próstata en cada entrada, y el placer tierno que estaba obteniendo parecía que por fin lo estaba calmando.

Remus se pegó a él completamente y lo beso, mientras lo embestía más rápido, llevándolo a la locura, el miembro de Sev era restregado contra el abdomen contrario y su próstata estaba deliciosamente sobre estimulada, la gota que lo llevó a su final fue cuando sintió que Remus crecía dentro de él, torturándolo en el lugar justo.

—¡Remus! —gritó Severus cuando llegó al orgasmo, mientras sentía como grandes descargas de semen lo inundaban.

—Lo siento —murmuró este cuando se dejó caer encima del contrario—, no pude controlar el nudo esta vez, estaba tan perdido en el placer cuando me corrí.

—¿Nudo? —preguntó tontamente Severus.

—Es una protuberancia en mi pene, que la tengo desde los quince, mi lobo es alfa y me ha modificado así, no entiendo por qué esta vez no lo pude controlar, pero espero no haberte hecho daño, saldré de ti cuando se deshinche.

Severus negó levemente y acarició la mejilla de Remus. —Fuiste el más dulce, gracias. Es un poco incómodo tu nudo, pero no doloroso, supongo que es porque me estiraron muy bien. —Su sonrisa fue débil, pero hermosa, Remus lo beso y se apretó contra el de cabello negro, ambos se quedaron dormidos finalmente en brazos contrarios.

💋💋💋💋💋💋💋💋💋💋💋💋💋

—¡Oh Merlín! —susurró Severus, mientras se levantaba adolorido del pecho en el que descansaba, su mente giraba con los acontecimientos ocurridos recientemente.

Severus se maldijo mentalmente, no sabía por qué se había acostado con todos ellos, estaba jodido, literal y figurativamente, podría estar embarazado de cualquiera de los tres, y él solo rezaba para que fuera de Potter, porque no sabía que iba a hacer de lo contrario.

Su mala suerte siempre era tan jodida, adolorido, se arrastró hasta su ropa y empezó a vestirse, agradeciendo que al parecer su celo había terminado.

Se acurrucó en la esquina y no pudo evitar llorar, la incertidumbre de su futuro era lo que lo hacía estar sensible y demostrar sus sentimientos a pesar de no estar solo, pero cuando los otros despertaron por los sollozos pensaron que estaba llorando por lo que había pasado.

Los merodeadores muy cohibidos se vieron unos a otros y bajaron la cabeza, Remus fue el que se arrodilló frente a Severus y palmeo la tensa espalda.

—Lo siento, nuestra intención nunca fue hacerte esto, estabas tan descontrolado por la poción y nos pediste ayuda, y nosotros tampoco estábamos en nuestros cabales, perdónanos.

Severus suspiró y negó levemente sin verlos, era la hora de actuar. —No los culpo, fue la poción, no fue siquiera mi culpa, pero eso no evita que me sienta mal, fue mi primera vez. —sollozo, mientras los otros tres hombres se tensaban al oír eso.

—¡No habías tenido relaciones nunca! —exclamó desconcertado Black.

Finalmente Severus alzó la cabeza y les dejó ver su rostro. —No —dijo duramente—, quien va a querer acostarse con el asqueroso Snivellus, ¿no?

Sirius bajo la mirada, todos se estaban sintiendo como basura. James se arrodilló frente al muchacho y Sirius lo siguió, los tres se empezaron a disculpar nuevamente.

Severus se cansó de tanta disculpa y finalmente se secó las lágrimas. —Solo sáquenme de aquí, por favor, quiero irme a la cama. —dijo empezando a cojear hacia la puerta.

Los tres le siguieron y empezaron a lanzar nuevamente hechizos, era raro porque incluso Severus no podía abrir la puerta, y se desconcertó mucho hasta que siguiendo un instinto se le ocurrió lanzar un hechizo para identificar otros encantos diferentes a los suyos.

Encontró finalmente dos hechizos que no eran los suyos, y obviamente reconocía las firmas, malditos Mulciber y Avery, se las cobraría después, suspiró y se dejó caer lentamente en el piso, muy cansado.

Remus se arrodilló en frente de él. —Estás sonrojado —dijo tocándole la frente—. Y parece que tienes fiebre.

—Solo es cansancio y hambre. —Le restó importancia Severus.

Finalmente todos se cansaron de intentar y se sentaron en círculo, para descansar.

—Tempus —dijo James, para saber cuánto tiempo habían estado ahí—. Es hora de la cena, alguien debe darse cuenta de que hemos estado desaparecidos todo el día, esperemos que nos estén buscando.

Todos asintieron. —Snape —dijo quedó Black—, lamentamos esto.

—Lo sé, ya me lo dijeron y sé que si no hubiera sido por la poción, ninguno de nosotros hubiera hecho esto, y menos ustedes conmigo. Y lamento haberme burlado de tu situación Potter, no es tu culpa que Lily fuera una hipócrita traidora...

James suspiró y negó. —Me alegra haberme enterado a tiempo, estuve a punto de condenarme a una mentira.

—Lo bueno es que tienes de donde elegir, pretendientes no te van a faltar. —dijo Severus dedicándole una leve sonrisa.

James desvió la mirada cuando ese pequeño gesto de parte de su dizque rival, hizo que su corazón se saltara un latido.

Y por primera vez en todo lo que se conocían se tomaron la molestia de verdaderamente conocerse, y finalmente se dieron cuenta de que tenían ciertas cosas en común.

Como que Severus era un buen jugador de ajedrez así como Sirius, que Mulciber y Avery les caían mal a todos, pero que a veces Severus estaba con ellos para evitar que sus pesadas bromas se dirigieran a él.

Que a Severus y a James les gustaba las Holly Head Arpy el equipo de Quidditch y las Cabezas de Urraca la banda del momento.

Que a Remus y a Severus les gustaba leer novelas de terror de Stephany Queene, y que los dos eran demasiado orgullosos para recibir el dinero que les ofrecían sus amigos, que ambos iban a tener que trabajar arduamente para ser maestros en lo que deseaban.

Por primera vez los cuatro estaban descubriendo que hubieran podido ser amigos, pero la burbuja se rompió cuando a las 11 de la noche la puerta de su pequeña prisión finalmente se abrió, dejando ver un preocupado Albus Dumbledore.

—Mis muchachos, hemos estado buscándolos por horas, y Hogwarts está vez no me ayudó a... —entonces el viejo director finalmente vio el desorden de calderos en la habitación y las extrañas manchas blancas en el piso, añadido al aspecto desaliñado de todos, la situación era extraña.

—¿Por qué estaban aquí, mis muchachos? —Todos bajaron la vista sin querer responder, el director los miró por sobre sus lentes, incitándolos a hablar con esa sola acción.

—Nos quedamos encerrados mientras peleamos. —Dijo finalmente Severus.

—¿Seguro? —preguntó nuevamente el director, todos asintieron, Albus no tuvo más remedio que dejarlos con esas excusas, ya que ninguno lo veía a los ojos para determinar la verdad—. Está bien, por esta vez les pasaré eso, creo que es hora de que vayan a la cama.

Todos asintieron y se dispusieron a salir, cuando la voz del director los interrumpió de nuevo. —Señor Snape, creo que lo acompañaré hasta su dormitorio, los señores Potter, Black y Lupin están perfectamente acompañados para llegar a salvo a sus dormitorios.

Los mencionados asintieron levemente, los Gryffindor dieron una última mirada discreta a la serpiente y se fueron corriendo.

Albus lanzó un patronus y lo mando a comunicar a los demás que encontró a los adolescentes perdidos, y diciéndoles que se habían quedado encerrados en las mazmorras profundas.

Finalmente el director le tendió el brazo a Severus, quien lo vio un momento sin entender. —Note los tambaleantes y cojeantes pasos que diste hace un momento, quiero ayudarte a dar estabilidad a tu caminar.

Severus suspiró, se sonrojó y asintió. Por un largo tramo del camino se mantuvieron callados hasta que la voz apesadumbrada del director interrumpió ese silencio.

—Sé que te he fallado Severus, y con el incidente del año anterior puede que creas que pasaré cualquier cosa que ellos te hagan, pero todo tiene un límite, el mío fue el incidente del año pasado, abrí los ojos, no te dejaré nuevamente Severus.

—No sé a qué se refiere señor. —susurró quedo Severus.

Albus suspiró y decidió ser directo. —No toleraré una violación grupal en esta escuela muchacho.

Severus negó vehemente viendo hacia el piso. —No pasó eso señor.

—Mi puerta estará abierta siempre para ti, mi muchacho esta vez te ayudaré, déjame estar de tu lado esta vez, cuando decidas decir lo que pasó en esa aula, te escucharé. —El director le dio unas palmaditas en la mano que se aferraba a su brazo.

Severus solo asintió, escondiendo su rostro con su cabello. Finalmente llegaron a la entrada de la sala común del Slytherin, el muchacho se soltó de su director y caminó cojeando hacia la entrada, dijo la contraseña y se giró para despedirse del director.

—Gracias señor, buena noche.

—Buena noche mi muchacho.

Severus se adentró en su sala, y cuando el retrato se cerró se dejó caer contra la muralla.

—No sé qué voy a hacer, pero espero poder salir bien parado de esto. —suspiró Severus, hoy todo salió al revés, se acostó con tres merodeadores en lugar de uno, sus hechizos fueron rotos por dos idiotas que probablemente solo lo querían molestar, y a la vez ellos pusieron otros para encerrarlo, el director los descubrió y ahora cree que los merodeadores son violadores, si bien todo se le salió de las manos, y muy dentro suyo se sentía sucio, sabe que fue necesario todo esto para salvarse, solo esperaba que saliera embarazado del correcto.

Cojeando se fue finalmente a su cuarto, en donde se duchó y cambio, dispuesto a dormir en su cómoda cama, ya resolvería las cosas mientras sucedieran, tenía que ser fuerte y sacar provecho de lo que ha ocurrido, solo espera que sus dotes de actuación fuera suficientes para salir bien librado de todo esto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado. ¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Acto 3: La decadencia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, recuerden que es un fic no muy serio, y que los sentimientos serán muy superficiales al inicio. También recuerden que se supone que Severus es muuuy fértil por su criatura. ¡Disfruten!

Los merodeadores estaban confundidos. Hace casi un mes que había ocurrido el gran acostón como lo llamaron entre ellos, desde ese día los tres veían a Severus con otros ojos.

Por un lado todos estuvieron de acuerdo que esas viejas ropas anchas no le hacían justicia al delgado, hermoso y frágil cuerpo que el moreno tenía. Que sus rasgos faciales cambiaron ligeramente y que esos pequeños cambios lo hacían más atractivo y aristocrático.

Qué después de hablar con él querían seguir compartiendo sus pensamientos, y que todos querían conocer al Severus que se habían negado a ver.

Los merodeadores en conjunto se dieron cuenta de que verlo sonreír era su nueva obsesión, que sus sueños estaban inundados con el día que compartieron con el muchacho y que ya no se excitaban tan fácil como antes al ver a una mujer, pero el único que intento cambiar esto fue Sirius, quien se dio unos buenos revolcones sin ningún compromiso con algunos Hufflepuff y algunas Ravenclaw, pero descubrió que con todos esos no sentía la saciedad que con Severus sintió.

Y, ¡oh, sí! Descubrieron que no les gustaba ver a Regulus rondando a Severus, que les molestaba en excesos imaginarlo en brazos de otros, pero que les excitaba imaginarlos en brazos de cualquiera de los tres, la cabeza de los muchachos era un completo lío.

Por otra parte Severus estaba muriéndose de ansiedad, al no saber de quién de esos tres estaba embarazado, pero ya tenía un plan en la cabeza de cómo actuar con cualquier resultado, así que tenía esperanzas de que todo saldría bien.

También últimamente había notado que los merodeadores le lanzaban miradas anhelantes y llenas de lujuria, y eso subía un poco su ego.

En cierta parte le daba esperanzas ver que Potter, le miraba ahora evaluadoramente y curiosidad, le daba esperanzas de que sí estaba embarazado de James su vida no sería un completo infierno y que su matrimonio sería un frío contrato, aunque las noches todos los pensamientos malos y pesimistas se acumulaban en su mente, quitándole el sueño.

💋💋💋💋💋💋💋💋💋💋💋💋💋💋

**_30 de Noviembre de 1978_ **

Era un día normal de clases, un jueves como cualquier otro, y casi era tiempo de salir de su última clase de la tarde, que resultaba ser pociones cuando un incidente ocurrió.

Severus estaba dejando su frasco de poción en el escritorio, etiquetado ya con su nombre, cuando el mundo se movió de su eje, y la mirada de este se oscureció en los bordes, pero sacudió la cabeza y trató de seguir caminando.

Sin embargo solo dio dos pasos más, cuando sus oídos captaron su nombre siendo llamado a lo lejos, y de pronto su mundo se volvió negro.

.

Cuando Severus se despertó se encontró en la enfermería, con Madam Poppy a su lado, quien estaba muy seria. Y Severus presintió por qué, sabía que alguno de los síntomas del embarazo lo llevaría a la enfermería donde empezaría el inicio de su nueva vida, una de libertad si el padre de su hijo pudiera salvarlo del control del ministerio o de unos abuelos que no sabía si estaban vivos o no, pero por lo poco que sabía de ellos si terminaba a merced de ellos o del ministerio, mejor le convenía estar muerto.

—¿Qué me paso? —dijo, mientras se sentaba, Madam Poppy le sonrió levemente y le palmeó su mano.

—Te desmayaste al final en clase de pociones y tus compañeros de Gryffindor te trajeron para que te revisara, estabas muy pálido.

Severus asintió y suspiró, rezando internamente para que sus dotes de actuación no le fallaran. —¿Cuándo puedo salir?, supongo que el desmayo debió ser por mi pobre alimentación, ¿no es así?, solo debo cuidarme más.

Madam Poppy negó levemente, extendiendo en su dirección un pergamino. —Podrás salir mañana, pero no es solo eso cariño, te realice las pruebas de rutina, y en una de ellas salió una lectura inexacta relacionada con tu núcleo, anomalía que se da solo en un embarazo masculino, pero cuando te realizamos la prueba a los 13 no eras un mago portador fértil, así que volví a realizarla, y cariño tienes sangre de criatura y estás embarazado.

Severus se tuvo que contener para no gritar por lo nervioso que se encontraba en ese momento, era hora de la verdad, era hora de saber cuál sería el camino que tomaría.

No necesitó fingir que sus manos temblaban mientras tomaba el pergamino, realmente esperaba no haber cometido un error al escuchar a su madre.

Bajo su vista al pergamino y empezó a leer.

📃📃📃📃📃📃

**_Severus Snape._ **

**_Sangre de:_ **

**_Ángel Negro_ **

**_Estado:_ **

**_Sumiso/Gestante._ **

**_Semanas de Gestación:_ **

**_Cuatro semanas y media._ **

**_Producto:_ **

**_Cuatro._ **

**_Encantamiento Paternas Pateris:_ **   
**_Padre gestante:_ **

  
**_ Severus Snape. _ **

**_Padre donante:_ **

**_⚡_ ** **_James Potter._ **

**_⚡_ ** **_Sirius Black._ **

**_⚡_ ** **_Remus Lupin._ **

**_Fecha de celo:_ **

**_⚡_ ** **_29 de Octubre de 1978_ **

**_📃📃📃📃📃📃📃📃_ **

Severus digirió la información por un momento y cuando todo hizo clic en su mente se volvió a desmayar en ese instante.

Cuando despertó nuevamente, Madam Poppy lo miraba muy preocupada.

—¿Cómo paso esto? —sollozó bajito y esta vez no estaba fingiendo su reacción, era pura tristeza en su máxima expresión— ¡Oh, Merlín!, no puedo ocuparme de cuatro bebés.

Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, el destino estaba jodiéndolo bonito, ¿Por qué no podía salir una sola cosa como él quería?, ¿Por qué? —¿Qué voy a hacer? —Gritó casi histéricamente, a punto de tener un ataque de pánico.

Madam Poppy le pasó un pañuelo y acarició su espalda tratando de que se tranquilice.

—Severus, ¿Cómo es que tienes hijos de diferentes padres, concebidos el mismo día?, ¿Alguno de ellos es tu novio?, ¿Sabías de tu herencia de criatura?, ¿Te violaron por tu celo?

Severus negó, empujó su pánico hacia abajo y respiró profundamente, era hora de improvisar. —No sabía que era criatura, no sabía siquiera que había tenido mi primer celo y yo no he tenido nunca novio.

—Y cómo es que tuviste relaciones con estos tres chicos el mismo día de tu celo.

Los sollozos de Severus volvieron a ser histéricos, su voz se quebró esta vez. —Fue un accidente, creí que era por culpa de la poción esparcida que me sintiera así, no lo pude evitar y ellos tampoco, ¿Qué voy a hacer?

—Primero tranquilizarte porque estás siendo muy vago en tus palabras y casi no te entiendo a qué te refieres —dijo Madam Poppy frotando círculos en la espalda del muchacho— y segundo, avisar al director.

—¿Qué?, ¿Por qué? —susurró desesperado Severus.

—Porque siempre que ocurre un embarazo en una criatura y el mismo es por un celo, tenemos que avisar al director, para que averigüe si fue una violación o no, y él puede ayudarte a buscar una solución y tal vez a protegerte. Severus, un ángel negro sumiso es la criatura más codiciada por aquellos que han vivido en el mundo mágico, eres especial, pero tal vez no lo sabes por tu crianza muggle y necesitas la protección de él.

Entonces Severus respiró profundo y se preparó para la gran actuación, aquella que convencería o no a un mago poderoso. —Está bien. —susurró quedamente aun mostrándose inseguro.

  
💋💋💋💋💋💋💋💋💋💋💋💋💋💋💋

**_30 de Noviembre - 20:00_ **

Albus Dumbledore se encontró en la enfermería, al lado de la cama de un adolescente dormido después de darle una poción para "Dormir sin Sueños" a pesar de la temprana hora de la noche, uno muy especial, aquel que había necesitado una poción calmante para tranquilizarse al final de su historia, Albus estaba analizando aún todo lo que el adolescente le había dicho, y mostrado en su mente.

Todo apunta a que de verdad fue todo un accidente, sin maldad de ninguna de las dos partes, pero con consecuencias desastrosas y ahora tenía que proteger a esos cuatro muchachos y regañar a dos de ellos por no darse cuenta de las señales de un celo de criatura, aunque la poción también pudo haber nublado su mente y hacerlos pensar que la poción misma fue la culpable del estado del joven Snape, pero debieron haberlo sospechado cuando lo vieron lubricar por sí mismo, pero su mente llena de pensamientos sexuales les impidió ver lo obvio y ahora estaban en un gran aprieto.

Se masajeó el puente de su nariz y salió hacia su oficina, debía llamar a los padres de los muchachos y buscar una solución entre ellos y sus hijos. Y aunque no quisiera hacerlo estaba obligado a comunicárselos, porque todo el incidente pasó en el colegio y a pesar de tener la edad legal aún estaban bajo las normas de Hogwarts y estas eran inquebrantables.

Al llegar a su oficina empezó a llamar primero a los Potter, colocó un hechizo almohadilla en frente de la chimenea y lanzó los polvos flu.

—Mansión Potter —dijo claro y fuerte, y cuando las llamas se volvieron verdes metió su cabeza ahí.

—¿Dorea?, ¿Charlus? —Llamo cuando vio la sala del matrimonio Potter.

—Albus —saludó el actual Lord Potter algo desconcertado, pero cuando vio la cara seria del director frunció el ceño. —¿Qué hicieron James y Sirius?

El director le dio una pequeña sonrisa por la hilaridad de la suposición. -Oh, se metieron en un gran problema sin saberlo, pero hablar de eso por red flu no es muy práctico, necesito que mañana vengas con tu esposa a las 7 del día, hay un tema que se debe tratar con la mayor delicadeza.

—No me dejes con la intriga Albus, esta noche no podré dormir, ¿Qué hicieron?, dame al menos un resumen para mentalizarme.

—Oh, nada, solo procrearon sin intención a los próximos herederos Potter y Black con un ángel negro, el cual no sabía que lo era... —Albus suspiró— Charlus, el ángel negro concibió a cuatro bebés durante el primer celo de la criatura, los niños son de las tres personas que tuvieron relaciones con él.

Charlus cayó a su sofá sin poder creerlo. -Pero eso es prácticamente violación, y esa criatura es muy apreciada, así como codiciada, los encerrarán en Azkaban.

—No si llegamos a un acuerdo y ocultamos la verdad de la concepción, y hay una poción fallida involucrada. En fin mañana les cuento bien todo, solo prepárate para mediar una gran pelea, el matrimonio Black también deberá estar aquí mañana.

Charlus solo asintió. —Voy a matar a esos mocosos idiotas —susurró para sí mismo el Lord y después miro directamente a Albus-. Estaremos puntuales Albus, informaré de la situación a Dorea.

—Gracias amigo, buena noche.

Sin decir más cortaron la comunicación. El director inmediatamente llamó a la familia Black.

—Número 12 de Grimmauld Place. —Cuando el director vio la sala de esa mansión empezó a llamar a Lord Black, a quienes fue más difícil convencer de ir a la reunión, pero al mencionar a un posible heredero Black llevado en el vientre de un ángel negro inmediatamente aceptaron, después de todo la ambición brillo en los ojos de esa pareja, la cual ya imaginaba el prestigio de tener un ángel negro en su linaje, aunque en opinión de Albus no estaban pensando bien sobre lo que implicaría para futuros niños Black que portaran el gen, en realidad casi ningún sangre pura lo hacia.

Cuando llamó a la familia Lupin, fue tan fácil como la de los Potter, quienes estaban muy decepcionados de su hijo, pero aceptaron ir a la reunión al día siguiente, posteriormente llamó a su elfo Tippy y mando a que traiga a los otros tres implicados.

Cuando finalmente los tuvo enfrente, todas sus energías estaban en cero.

—Dulce de Limón. —Les ofreció a los tres muchachos delante de él, quienes negaron su oferta amablemente, él si tomó dos y se los metió en la boca, meditando como empezar.

—¿Para qué nos llamó aquí señor? —preguntó quedamente Remus, quien ya se encontraba en pijama a diferencia de sus amigos.

Albus meditó por un momento como darles la noticia, pensó en suavizar las cosas, pero al final de nada serviría eso, sería igual un impacto, así que simplemente se los dijo de sopetón.

—Severus Snape, tiene sangre de criatura, él no lo sabía, y hoy se enteró, y se preguntarán por qué les digo esto, pues con su desmayo de hoy descubrimos que esta embarazado, con cuatro semanas y 3 días, de cuatro niños y sus padres son ustedes, lo impregnaron en su primer celo. Es un ángel negro. —Sus ojos azules miraron fijamente las expresiones asustadas de los jóvenes. — Señor Black y señor Potter ustedes debieron haber identificado el celo de una criatura, los dos son sangre pura y sé que han recibido esta información antes de venir a Hogwarts, así que cuéntenme, ¿Por qué no lo hicieron?, y ¿Qué sucedió exactamente ese día?.

Y con las caras pálidas empezaron a contar su versión, así como dejaron que el director viera sus recuerdos. Albus se consoló en que todas las versiones coincidían.

—Bueno como dijo el señor Snape, y como han demostrado ustedes todo parece un gran accidente o un mal juego del destino. Él no los culpa por lo que paso, y entiendo que todos hayan confundido el inicio de un celo con los efectos de un afrodisíaco desconocido, que obviamente por la posición del señor Snape fue el más afectado, pero eso no quita que ahora él esté embarazado de cuatro niños de ustedes.

Albus colocó sus codos sobre su escritorio, cruzó sus manos y apoyo su quijada ahí.

—Toda la cuestión en sí es complicada, pero él al ser un ángel negro lo dificulta el doble, una criatura que está sujeta a leyes arcaicas que no se han modificado por más de 600 años, cuando empezaron a desaparecer. -El director convocó un viejo libro de su estantería y se lo tendió a los muchachos-. Léanlo, porque mañana lo necesitaran, deben meditar cuál de las opciones para casos como estos van a elegir, escojan sabiamente y preparen sus argumentos para sus padres...

—¡¿Nuestros padres?, que tienen que ver nuestros padres en esto. —exclamó James, asustado.

El director suspiro. —Primero las reglas de Hogwarts me obligan a informar a sus padres de esto al haber ocurrido en sus paredes. Y en segundo lugar está la ley de los ángeles negros, que dice que en el matrimonio en casos como estos en el que el ángel se embaraza de más de un padre deben ser negociados con los actuales Lores y Ladys de las familias involucradas, en caso del señor Snape seré su representante, ya que el joven no tiene represéntate mágico conocido por él, debido a que su madre murió hace dos años, y en beneficio del joven, como director de la unidad educativa que actualmente lo acoge puedo ser su representante, ya que si en este momento involucramos al ministerio todo se torcerá más, lean detenidamente las leyes de ese libro y entenderán el porqué de esto.

Los ojos azules del director los vieron fijamente. —Piénsenlo bien, porque la decisión que tomen puede hacer muy infeliz a Severus y a ustedes, e incluso pueden llegar a provocar que desaparezcan a dos o tres futuros bebés inocentes, medítenlo y prepárense para una batalla mañana por la mañana, cite a sus padres a las 7, les explicaré la situación y les haré entender que todo fue una mala jugarreta del destino, pero deben estar preparados para lo que sea, ustedes conocen a sus padres mejor que yo. Preséntense a las 8 en punto, creo que será tiempo suficiente para que la animosidad baje un poco

—Señor, ¿Mis padres vendrán?, quiero decir me quemaron del árbol genealógico y...

—Señor Black, su madre pudo haberlo quemado del árbol, pero su padre Lord Black no lo ha desheredado ni ante Gringotts, ni el ministerio, sus fondos solo están congelados y en un asunto como este, donde involucra a una criatura con la magia más pura les interesara en demasía, así que le recomiendo que se preparen y traten de no saltarles al cuello mañana.

Sirius asintió aparentando los dientes.

—Bien, creo que deben regresar a sus dormitorios y empezar a leer. —dijo el director señalando el libro en manos de Remus—. Los espero mañana a las 8, pueden regresar a su dormitorio señores.

Los tres chicos asintieron y estaban a punto de marcharse cuando la voz severa del director los hizo saltar.

—¡Ah!, por cierto, si Severus no hubiera dicho desde el primer momento que no lo consideraba violación, solo un desafortunado incidente, estarían en Azkaban ahora mismo, así que recuerden agradecérselo, pueden irse.

Con la vista baja los tres muchachos huyeron del despacho del director, con el miedo y la incertidumbre palpitando en sus corazones.

Esa noche sería muy larga para los merodeadores.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir, más que es divertido sacar las cosas del control de las manos de Severus. Tengo casi 12 capítulos completos del otro fic que se llama "La Herencia de la Sangre Black", espero pronto publicarlo, planeaba terminar este fic en 6 o 7 capis, tal vez salgan 10 porque me nació el deseo de mostrarles a un Sev muy embarazado.  
> Quiero aclarar algo a mis nuevas lectoras para tranquilizarlas, yo no voy a abandonar esta historia porque me demoré en publicar, solo que publico cuando puedo conseguir una computadora, que no es muy frecuente, así que tranquilas, en fin gracias por leer.


	4. Acto 4: Fuera de control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, en este fic la magia está dividida por lado oscuro y lado luminoso de la magia, aunque no he decidido todavía si meter o no a Voldy en el fic, ya que deseo que sea corto, pero si hay una división en las creencias de cada lado, espero que disfruten el capítulo

**✴✴✴✴✴✴✴**

**7:55 am/ Viernes 1 de diciembre.**

En la oficina del director se encontraban tres parejas impactadas y furiosas con sus hijos después de escuchar la historia del desliz de los muchachos con un tal Severus Snape, un incidente que aún puede terminar mal para dos de ellos. Cada pareja en sus respectivas mentes estaban planeando que hacer, por lo que en este momento había un silencio opresivo en el lugar.

De la puerta en ese instante provino pequeños sonidos de golpes, y el director susurró: —Siempre el más puntual mi muchacho. —El director se puso recto y miró a los presentes —No lo incomoden todo esto lo está alterando tanto que su estoicidad se ha roto, era un chico que mostraba poco de sí mismo y todo esto lo ha superado—Advirtió a los padres en voz baja antes de hablar más fuerte a la persona detrás de la puerta. —Adelante Severus.

El muchacho ingresó al lugar tranquilamente, su única muestra de sentirse incómodo por las miradas que recibió al entrar fue un ligero traspié.

Sin saberlo Severus, la señora Black estaba aguantando la mueca de sorpresa y las lágrimas al ver al doble de su querida antigua amiga Eileen Prince. La determinación de Lady Black para quedarse con el joven en su familia aumento en ese momento.

Mientras tanto las dos madres restantes se propusieron alimentar más al delgado niño si terminaba en sus familias, debía engordar más si tenía que llevar a 4 bebés a término.

Los Lores en cambio solo daban miradas desconcertadas ante la presencia del chico, era lindo en cierta medida, pero nunca imaginarían que alguien tan normal pudiera desatar los bajos instintos de sus primogénitos, ni aunque una poción estuviera involucrada.

Los siguientes en llegar fueron los futuros esposos, quienes recibieron miradas furiosas de sus respectivas madres.

—Creí que te enseñé mejor, James. —Fue el saludo secó de Lord Potter a su hijo, quien bajo la vista al suelo sin poder ver a sus padres a la cara.

—Siempre tienes que andar compartiendo con tus amigos todo, ¿No, Sirius? —Fue el saludo venenoso de Lady Black a su hijo mayor, quien apretó los puños para no decir nada, no quería cagar las oportunidades que tenían de convencer a sus padres de aceptar su decisión.

—¡Oh, Remus!, se suponía que eras más controlado. —dijo con clara decepción en su voz John Lupin, el mencionado bajo la vista igual que James.

—Fue un accidente... —dijo inesperadamente Severus, haciendo que todos los padres regresaran a verlo, sentado ahora en una silla cerca del lado derecho del director.

—Yo no sabía que era un ángel negro, ni que estaba en celo ese día, todo paso muy rápido, creímos que era culpa de la poción fallida lo que pasó entre nosotros, y aunque me sentí mal cuando todo termino, después decidí que ese suceso solo sería una nueva experiencia y la recordaría como un momento de pasión, que hizo que mi primera vez no fuera tan mala. —Lo último Severus lo susurró con las mejillas completamente rojas por la mortificación y por estar defendiendo a los merodeadores, pero es que ahora se sentía mal por ver como regañaban a sus antiguos adversarios por algo que había iniciado él, aunque se le había salido por completo de las manos muy rápido el mismo día de su celo.

Y normalmente se tragaría la culpa, así como hacía siempre con las lágrimas, y lo meditaría en la seguridad de su cama con las cortinas cerradas más hechizos silenciadores, pero ahora que todo estaba mal, y había una gran incertidumbre sobre él, estaba a duras penas sosteniéndose de un hilo a sus alteradas emociones, así como a la cordura misma.

En ese momento Albus se apiadó de su representado y carraspeó. —Como ya vieron el muchacho no lo considera violación, ahora toca ver como resolvemos este embarazo de la mejor manera para mi representado y para los demás.

—Sería lo ideal que se casara con quien tomó su virginidad. —dijo Lady Potter—. O podríamos preguntarles a los padres donantes, quien quiere casarse con el muchacho.

Severus se estremeció ante el tono tan impersonal y frívolo de la mujer al hablar de él, como si fuera un objeto intercambiable, un simple negocio, algo que hubiera deseado nunca pasar, se sentía tan menospreciado en ese momento que, bajo los ojos a sus manos entrelazadas, empezando a jugar con sus dedos.

—Lo que en palabras más suaves mi esposa quiere decir, es que los implicados nos digan que quieren hacer, ya que es su futuro el que está en juego. —Dijo Lord Potter poniendo una mano en el delgado hombro de su mujer para que se controlara, al ver la expresión herida de su hijo y la mala reacción del muchacho embarazado.

—Los tres queremos formar una unión legitima familiar con Severus, escogemos la tercera opción del libro de leyes de los ángeles negros. —Tomó la palabra James, respirando hondo y apartando cualquier otro sentimiento por el momento, necesitaba ser fuerte y no reaccionar ante el obvio enojo de su madre—. Si bien en este momento no estamos enamorados de él, podríamos llegar a estarlo, es cierto que mayormente hemos sido unos imbéciles para él durante Hogwarts y Severus no es un santo, ya que ha respondido con la misma ferocidad a casi todos nuestros ataques, pero cambiaremos para vivir un matrimonio feliz, y sí él pone de su parte será más fácil todavía. Además la pequeña conversación sincera que tuvimos después del incidente nos demostró que sería interesante conocerlo mejor, entre todos haríamos funcionar esto, tenemos una gran esperanza en eso.

—Además las otras opciones en casos como estos nos parecieron demasiado crueles —dijo esta vez Sirius—. Ninguno de nosotros quiere renunciar a ese posible hijo o hija que carga Severus, así que un acuerdo pacífico para ver quien se casa con él está vetado, así como tampoco estamos dispuestos a luchar a muerte por ganar el privilegio de desposarlo, estas dos opciones terminan con alguno de nosotros deshaciéndonos o matando a los bebés que no son biológicamente nuestros después de su nacimiento y eso es arcano e inhumano.

Severus dio un respingo ante eso, levantó la mirada a una velocidad increíble y vio alarmado al director, negando vehemente, él nunca podría o dejaría que hagan eso, antes escapaba con sus hijos, dejando atrás el mundo mágico para siempre, era algo cruel que le pidieran llevar a todos los niños a término para después solo verlos morir y quedarse solo con uno o dos. El director lo calmó con un gesto y le indicó que siguiera escuchando a los demás.

—Y tampoco queremos la opción de quitarle los bebés a Severus cuando nazcan y darlo a él a otro hombre, eso sería cruel para la libertad de Severus como persona, pensamos que la unión de los cuatro es la mejor opción, al menos con nosotros su opinión sobre su futuro será escuchada y aceptada. Y no será sometido como dice el libro que tienen derecho hacer los esposos o futuro esposo del ángel negro sumiso, toda esta barbarie siendo justificada para la supuesta protección del sumiso ángel. —completó Remus.

Durante unos momentos el lugar se quedó en silencio, todos parecían estar meditándolo, hasta que la risa sarcástica de Walburga los sacó de esos pensamientos.

—¿En serio quieres seguir compartiendo con tus amigos? —dijo Lady Black—. Ese muchacho—dijo señalando a Severus—, debería ser únicamente de la familia Black, imagínate los chismes de perversión que levantaría tal unión, te exijo que luches por él.

Al principio nadie reaccionó, hasta que las palabras se asimilaron en todos, ese fue el inicio para una gran pelea. Sirius empezó a gritarle a su madre que él no mataría a sus amigos y menos a sus hijos, bebés inocentes. Y la vieja loca Lady Black empezó a gritarle la deshonra que era Sirius para todos los Black, mientras Lord Black intentaba calmar a su hijo y a su mujer.

En medio de los gritos Severus escucho decir a Lord Potter que era de esperarse eso de una familia tan egoísta e hipócrita como los Black, que podían aceptar el incesto en su familia, pero no una relación poli-amorosa en la que sus lugares dentro de la unión nunca estarían claros.

En un momento, Lady Potter intentó meterse en la pelea de madre e hijo, tratando de que todos hablaran civilizadamente de nuevo, lamentablemente eso solo llevó a otra discusión entre ambas damas, en la que Lady Black empezó a restregar en la cara de Dorea Potter su expulsión de la familia Black por haberse casado con una asquerosa familia de la luz dejando sus costumbres oscuras de lado.

Dorea Potter contraatacó, llamando a Lady Black fanática loca, y le dijo que la magia era magia, pura y sencillamente eso, que no había tal distinción de luz y oscuridad, solo la que los propios magos le habían dado a las familias.

Mientras Lord Potter y Lord Black intentaban separar a sus locas mujeres, la familia Lupin se reunió para interrogar a su hijo con el propósito de entender por qué los jóvenes, casi adultos habían tomado la decisión de unirse en vez de pelearse a muerte por el privilegio de desposar a Severus y mantener a sus respectivos hijos vivos, no es que quisieran que eso pasara, pero querían escuchar porque su hijo estaba dispuesto a esa unión tan rara, a compartir con sus amigos al futuro portador de sus hijos.

En ese momento la chimenea del director se encendió y una voz que Severus nunca había escuchado resonó por la estancia, paralizando a todos.

—Director, soy Theodore Prince, necesito una audiencia para hablar con usted acerca de mi nieto Severus Snape Prince, quiero saber por qué hay cuatro líneas saliendo de su nombre en el tapiz familiar.

Todos los ojos en la habitación se dirigieron hacia el muchacho mencionado, quien empezó a temblar visiblemente en el asiento.

"¡Oh, Merlín! Estoy jodido, todo se me ha salido de las manos, no se ponen de acuerdo los Lores y Ladys de las familias de los padres de mis hijos y ahora mi abuelo que al parecer sigue vivo ha descubierto que estoy embarazado. ¡Oh, Merlín!, todo se va a ir a la mierda, mi abuelo me obligará a casarme con los Black seguramente por tener creencias iguales, y ¿Qué va a ser de mí?". Severus sin darse cuenta, empezó a derramar gruesas lágrimas, tenía miedo por su futuro y el de los niños que estaban en su vientre, tenía miedo por como resultaran las cosas y al final del día terminara perdiendo todos sus derechos y siendo tratado como una incubadora andante, sin derecho a opinar sobre su propia vida.

—No dejes que me vea, no es mi abuelo, nunca se ha preocupado por mí, ¿Por qué ahora le tengo que interesar?, miéntele por favor. —Suplicó en voz baja y temblorosa un desesperado Severus a un Albus muy serio.

El director asintió y se dirigió a la chimenea para hablar con Lord Prince, se metió dentro del conjuro de silencio que tenía en su chimenea siempre y empezó su larga conversación con el patriarca de esa familia oscura.

Walburga tratando de tranquilizar al hijo de su amiga se acercó a este y le puso una mano encima del hombro del joven y le sonrió. —Tranquilo, sí él se entera no será nada malo, ayudará a que te quedes con la familia Black.

Severus se separó bruscamente de la mujer, derribando el asiento en el que estaba y retrocedió para estar cerca de una pared. —No, intentará negociarme igual que a mi madre, ella me contó de niño lo cruel que era ese hombre. —Le gritó a la mujer—. Además, los escuché claramente, no soy tonto saben, he estado aquí todo este tiempo mientras decidían por mí. Si mi dizque abuelo acepta la unión a su familia eso significaría matar a los otros niños que no son de Sirius y pasar mis opiniones por donde no les llega el sol, no, eso no lo quiero. —Severus acarició su vientre y lloró desesperado, estaba atrapado, se sentía asfixiado. —Sería cruel que me obligaras a llevarlos a todos hasta su nacimiento y después arrebatármelos.

Severus se limpió bruscamente las lágrimas y notó que los adultos se habían acercado a él y trataban de tranquilizarlo, pero no podía escuchar sus palabras, estaba muy asustado, los quería a todos lejos, quería que nada de esto hubiera pasado, quería solo ser un mago y no una criatura sin derechos.

—Lo siento, de verdad yo no quería esto. —dijo Severus abrazando su vientre, viendo directamente a los adultos y a sus tres compañeros de estudio detrás de ellos tratando de alcanzarlo, debieron haber visto algo mal en él para estar en tal estado de desesperación, pero Severus mismo no sabía que estaba mal con él, solo sabía que todo a su alrededor se sentía irreal.

De repente Severus se quedó paralizado, su respiración se detuvo por un breve segundo, se escuchó un desgarrón detrás de él, soltó un pequeño grito de dolor y todos pudieron ver como alas negras se desplegaban de la espalda del joven, sangre salpicó a los que estaban más cerca del chico dejándolos horrorizados.

Las alas envolvieron a Severus en un capullo el mismo que se deslizó suavemente hasta el suelo dejando en la pared un camino de sangre, el pequeño bulto de plumas negras cubría por completo al joven, no se veía ni una pizca de él.

La sala quedó en completo silencio.

Cuando los adultos que rodeaban al capullo vieron que en el piso empezaba a filtrarse sangre se preocuparon enormemente y trataron de tocar el capullo para sacar al chico y atender las heridas que al parecer dejaron el abrupto brote de sus alas.

Pero apenas hicieron eso, las plumas se encresparon, volviéndose muy filosas e inmediatamente les provocó cortes en sus manos. Los adultos se apartaron del capullo apresuradamente.

—Nos ve como una amenaza. —dijo algo dolida Walburga.

—Esto es su culpa. —reclamó James, mientras apartaba a los adultos, finalmente pudiendo sacarlos de su camino y se arrodillaba cerca del capullo donde ahora estaba escondido Severus.

—Nosotros ya decidimos que hacer y no lo respetaron, quisieron hacerlo a su manera como si este no fuera nuestro futuro y del chico al que llevaron a un ataque nervioso. —gruñó Sirius imitando a su amigo.

—Esto lo provocaron ustedes. —Remus se unió a sus amigos.

Los tres muchachos esta vez intentaron tocar al capullo, las plumas afiladas desaparecieron y volvieron a su estado suave, permitiendo que los tres lo acariciaran, sin embargo, el capullo no se abrió.

Albus que había terminado su conversación se acercó hasta el tumulto de gente para ver lo que había pasado, Charlus Potter se lo informó inmediatamente.

—Las alas seguramente salieron tan abruptamente para protegerlo, estaba demasiado alterado desde ayer y la llamada de su abuelo, así como las palabras de Lady Black no ayudaron, ahora no nos deja acercarnos, solo a los chicos porque seguramente son los únicos que pensaron en la libertad de él también. —El director vio con tristeza y preocupación el bulto en el piso ensangrentado— Es preocupante la sangre debajo de él, debemos curar su espalda y esperemos que la sangre sea solo de ahí. 

Albus suspiró y le pidió a los adultos que se mantuvieran lejos del chico, así que todos se sentaron en una esquina de la oficina, viendo como el director de Hogwarts se acercaba más pero precavidamente al capullo.

—Severus, muchacho. —dijo quedamente Albus—. He solucionado lo de tu abuelo, le he dicho que estás comprometido con tres jóvenes, que eres un mago fértil con genes tardíos, no sabe nada de tu herencia de criatura y sabe que te vas a casar pronto, ha querido verte para hablar directamente contigo, pero le he dicho que no puede hacerlo hasta el siguiente fin de semana en Hogsmeade, solucionaremos todo Severus, por favor deja que te atiendan, estamos muy preocupados por ti.

A pesar de las garantías del director el capullo siguió cerrado, y esta vez empezaron a hablarle los chicos.

—No hemos sido muy buenos el uno para el otro estos últimos años, y ni siquiera hemos preguntado tu opinión acerca de todo esto, por lo rápido que todo se ha ido de nuestras manos y nos disculpamos por eso, creímos que la decisión que tomamos era la que menos atentaba contra ti, pero aun así no te consultamos, y me disculpo por eso, ahora te prometemos que te vamos a escuchar y trataremos de comunicarnos entre todos, solo déjanos curarte. Seremos mejores, por favor criatura repliega tus alas. —James no dejó de acariciar las plumas del capullo, mientras hablaba.

—Hablaremos de todo esto cuando salgas, Sev. —prometió Remus también.

Sirius asintió, aunque no dijo nada por el momento, era malo con las palabras y no quería arruinar los intentos de los demás.

El capullo se abrió un poco dejando finalmente ver la cara pálida de un adormilado y lloroso Severus.

—¿Lo dicen en serio?, ¿escucharán lo que quiero? —La voz del chico era suave y algo rasposa.

—Lo haremos, y esta vez no dejaremos que nuestros padres se metan en nuestras decisiones. —Aseguró Sirius.

—Los convenceremos de aceptar lo que decidamos, es una pelea que nos tocara a nosotros, pero te protegeremos y haremos respetar tu opinión. —habló James, que siempre fue el más comunicativo de todos.

—Quiero la unión múltiple, no quiero que se maten, ni que maten a ninguno de los niños que llevo dentro y quiero poder decidir sobre mi futuro. —Dijo con la voz rota Severus, esta vez sin fingir nada, cansado en extremo de que todo su plan haya salido tan mal, pero aun pensando en protegerse y proteger a sus futuros hijos.

—Sí eso deseas eso haremos, ahora solo deja que te revisen. —dijo firme Remus, señalando hacia atrás a Madam Pomfrey, quien había llegado hace poco por la llamada de una muy precavida Anastasia Lupin.

El capullo finalmente se abrió por completo y las alas desaparecieron detrás del chico e inmediatamente los tres jóvenes pusieron de lado a Severus, para que la enfermera pudiera revisar la espalda del joven, Poppy cantó largos y complicados hechizos para cerrar las heridas desgarradoras de la espalda del chico embarazado.

Posteriormente le dio a beber un Re-abastecedor de sangre y un calmante, cuando el joven estuvo controlado y somnoliento en el buen sentido, la enfermera se levantó y les dio una mirada fúrica a los adultos.

—Efectivamente sus alas han salido porque se sintió en peligro, su salida fue tan brusca que desgarró varios músculos, tendré que mantenerlo vigilado en los siguientes días porque estoy segura de que su cuerpo embarazado resentirá bastante el trauma, me lo llevo en este momento. —Sin esperar respuestas levitó al joven semi dormido y se fue hacia la chimenea para ir a la enfermería.

Remus y Sirius fueron inmediatamente detrás de Madam Poppy y atravesaron la chimenea sin darles una segunda mirada a sus padres.

James sin embargo se paró al lado de esta y miró determinado a su padre. —Los cuatro estamos de acuerdo con la unión familiar múltiple, si bien seremos juzgados por muchos, es la mejor opción para proteger a Severus y los niños, todos estamos dispuestos a pasar por esto, así que será mejor que se acostumbren a la idea porque lo haremos con o sin su bendición, las leyes con respecto a los ángeles negros son demasiado arcaicas, leyes con las que no estamos de acuerdo y contra las cuales pensamos oponernos, no queremos que nuestros hijos o cualquier descendiente de nosotros que sea un ángel negro puro tenga que verse obligado por las mismas leyes que ahora han alterado la vida entera de Severus. Tienen la opción de formar parte de nuestra familia o no.

Sin decir más James se fue por red flu a la enfermería dejando atónitos a todos los Lores y Ladys.

—Bueno, creo que me equivoqué al tratar de seguir el protocolo de leyes con las que yo mismo no estoy de acuerdo. —dijo Albus mientras se sentaba detrás de su escritorio y apoyaba su quijada sobre sus manos cruzadas—. Creo que debí dejar que ellos lo resolvieran primero y decidieran solos, los hemos escuchado, van a ir por la opción más justa para Severus y los futuros niños y por lo que vi creo que ellos van a determinar sus propios términos de matrimonio, lo que nos queda es dar pequeñas sugerencias que serán aceptadas o no.

Lord Potter asintió. —Creo que será lo mejor, como padres siempre hemos creído saber que es lo mejor para nuestros hijos, pero esta vez ellos han mostrado más madurez que nosotros. —Charlus suspiró y se giró directamente hacia Lord Black y Lady Black—. Yo no sé ustedes, pero no quiero que ningún futuro Potter sea tratado bajo las mismas leyes que Severus está siendo tratado, como si fuera un objeto, tal vez a ustedes no les importe pero a mí sí y voy a empezar a apoyar a mi hijo con el cambio de ley, así como con esta unión.

Walburga iba a refutar, pero en el último momento se mordió la lengua, tenía sentimientos encontrados por toda la situación, su amiga escapó de su familia por no querer un matrimonio por conveniencia, y ahora su hijo está casi en peores condiciones sino fuera porque se embarazó del cabezota de su hijo y de sus amigos. Por su amiga ayudaría a cambiar esas leyes, y siendo sincera le caía mal que un Black fuera sometido ante las leyes arcaicas de los ángeles negros.

Orión le apretó el brazo a su mujer para que sus miradas se encontraran, y por un largo momento mantuvieron una conversación silenciosa, ambos se resignaron.

—Te ayudaré a cambiarlas. —dijo Orión con cansancio—. Y aceptaré esta unión, quiero ser parte de la familia de mis nietos y te ayudaré a mantener al niño seguro, lejos del ministerio y también del patriarca Prince.

🌟🌟🌟🌟🌟

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno como dije en un principio no es un fic muy serio, así que no intenten encontrarle sentido a porque va a tener 4 hijos Sev, y sí como alguien dijo en Amor Yaoi dos bebés tienen un mismo padre, ya que son gemelos jeje pero a pesar de lo anterior que dije traté de hacer que mantenga algo de consistencia y sentido, espero que no haya resultado muy raro la pelea y el posterior acuerdo de las familias.
> 
> Estuve a punto de no publicar este capítulo, no tenía ánimos de corregir o de actualizar nada, pero ahorita ya se me pasó un poco el sentimentalismo, gracias por leer este fic sin nada de seriedad.
> 
> Nos vemos la siguiente semana y disculpen los errores, todo está publicado y corregido desde el celular. Gracias.


	5. Acto 5: Acuerdos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, ¡Disfruten!

**_✴✴✴✴✴✴✴✴_ **   
**_1 de Diciembre 16:30_ **

Cuando Severus finalmente despertó se encontró en la enfermería, la luz de media tarde entraba por las ventanas de las mismas molestándolo levemente, el muchacho se cubrió los ojos por un momento cuando recordó todo lo que había pasado y se había dicho se sintió muy preocupado, el miedo tratando de atenazar su cuerpo de nuevo por toda la situación y por haber dicho algo que pudiera delatarlo que sabía todo lo de su herencia desde el principio aunque nada hubiera salido como él quería obviamente, y aunque había escuchado todo en su capullo a pesar de estar medio inconsciente, solo podía estar medianamente seguro que no lo habían descubierto, esperaba estar en lo cierto y que ya nada saliera mal en su vida. Finalmente, su cuerpo le pidió sentarse, así que salió de sus pensamientos e intentó incorporarse en la cama, pero el esfuerzo le hizo soltar un pequeño gemido de dolor, su espalda ardía horriblemente, cada músculo estaba muy tenso.

En un segundo tuvo a tres pares de manos ayudándolo a sentarse y acomodando sus almohadas para que estuviera más cómodo, acercando una poción a sus labios, donde Severus pudo oler que era una poción curativa con analgésico mezclado.

—Es para tus músculos y para el dolor, Madam Poppy nos encargó que te la hiciéramos beber cuando despertaras. —La voz tranquila de Lupin le confirmó lo que ya había olido, así que se la bebió sin hacer ninguna mueca.

Severus suspiró cuando el dolor en su espalda desapareció. Observó a los tres padres de los niños que llevaba en el vientre, sentados en sillas alrededor de su cama, los cuatro se sumergieron en una silenciosa contemplación, todos se estaban analizando unos a otros detenidamente, cada uno planteándose la manera correcta de iniciar la conversación más seria de sus vidas, aquella que les facilitaría los posteriores años o los convertirían en un infierno para todos.

—Bueno —James fue el primero en hablar, mientras se desarreglaba el cabello—, creo que debemos ponernos de acuerdo sobre lo que vamos a hacer de aquí en adelante, creo que lo último que dijimos fue que íbamos a hacer la unión familiar múltiple.

Todos asintieron. Remus tomó la palabra. —Sería bueno empezar a ponernos de acuerdo como va a funcionar esto, sincerarnos sobre lo que esperamos de esto y lo que vamos a poner de nuestra parte para lograr que esto funcione.

—Yo iniciaré... —Dudó Sirius, inhaló bruscamente y se armó de valor—. Severus, cómo escuchaste allá en la oficina del director, ninguno de nosotros quiere renunciar a nuestros hijos y tampoco queremos dejarte nadando en la nada, así que nuestra mejor opción fue esta unión, pero esas no son las únicas razones, nosotros hablamos esta madrugada y nos dimos cuenta de que nuestra percepción hacia ti ha cambiado un poco, que los tres estamos interesados en ti de una manera sexual y aún una pequeña parte orientada a lo sentimental, estamos interesados en conocerte como persona, y haremos todo para que funcione esta unión aunque sea rara. Y mi mayor compromiso para que esto sea agradable para todos será escuchar todas sus opiniones poniendo a un lado mis prejuicios, no me impondré ante ti, ni ante nadie de esta relación y escucharé lo que me quieras decir como nunca hice antes, respetaré tus decisiones y maduraré para encargarme de nuestros hijos.

—Yo de esta unión solo quiero algo de felicidad, y haré todo lo posible para que todos los involucrados seamos felices y escuchados en esta nueva familia que estamos formando. —James se acercó más a Severus y tomó la mano más pequeña, mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama—. Y haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para cambiar las leyes arcaicas de los ángeles negros para que no afecte a nadie de nuestra descendencia, me meteré a la política completamente si es necesario para asegurarnos una buena vida. —Sev le apretó la mano al contrario como muestra de agradecimiento por sus palabras.

Remus llamó la atención de Sev con un leve carraspeo. —Por mi parte, aunque no tengo mucho que ofrecer materialmente, haré todo lo posible para superarme, conseguir un trabajo para ayudar en la economía general de nuestra unión, además de que siempre trataré de mediar las peleas que surjan entre nosotros y siempre pararé las conductas inadecuadas hacia ti o hacia nuestros futuros hijos, te ayudaré en lo que pidas y controlaré las conductas demasiado locas de James y Sirius. Y otro compromiso mutuo que hicimos en la madrugada fue que trataremos de construir nuestra unión con una base de respeto hacia todos, y pase lo que pase no te abandonaremos.

Severus pasó saliva fuertemente para deshacerse del nudo en su garganta, el cual surgió ante la sinceridad de los tres chicos frente a él. De verdad nunca quiso que esto sucediera, solo había querido protegerse a través de un bebé y un solo compromiso, pero ahora que se encontraba en medio de todo este desastre, le conmovía mucho las palabras que le estaban diciendo los merodeadores, y aunque podrían ser promesas que se desvanecerían con el paso del tiempo, que tuvieran la intención de poner de su parte para que esto funcione le hacía apreciarlos mucho.

—Tenemos la intención de poner en un contrato estos acuerdos, claro que más pulidos. —Severus se sobresaltó ante las palabras tan acertadas que James había dicho, como si adivinara su reciente pensamiento—. Sabemos que hay mucho peligro en nuestra unión, sobre todo por nuestras tendencias previas a dañarnos, esto sería como un seguro para todos para no vivir en un hogar destructivo y de abusos. Nuestra unión será llena de equidad Severus, no seremos tus dueños como sugieren las leyes estúpidas esas, ni te impediremos progresar en lo que desees, pero si haremos un contrato y la unión de magia para protegerte y que nadie pueda poner sus manos codiciosas sobre ti o nuestra descendencia.

Severus esta vez sí sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, estaba consiguiendo más de lo que había esperado obtener, en un principio solo quiso protección contra el ministerio y al menos elegir quien sería su cónyuge y padre de sus hijos, había pensado en arrastrar a James a lo que él creía sería una vida infeliz, pero aquí estaban estos chicos ofreciéndole formar una verdadera familia con base en el respeto mutuo y la libertad.

James nuevamente apretó la mano del pelinegro que no había soltado hasta el momento y le miró a los ojos. —Severus, queremos escuchar qué opinas de todo lo que te hemos dicho, serás siempre una parte importante de esta nueva familia, así que dinos, ¿qué opinas de todo lo que hemos dicho hasta ahora?

—Estoy de acuerdo en todo. —La voz de Severus salió quebradiza—. Y por su honestidad los voy a honrar con las verdades que les puedo decir por el momento, algo que quiero que entiendan desde el principio es que soy un Slytherin y hay cosas que nunca les diré, que preferiré guardarme para mí, no soy una persona muy fácil de tratar, pero intentaré honrar todas sus buenas acciones con reciprocidad.

Severus tomó una bocanada de aire y continuo, revelando finalmente unas pocas verdades de su alma. —Estoy muy asustado, nunca quise que esta extraña situación ocurriera sobre todo entre nosotros cuatro, ni nunca me la imagine, ni en mis más locos sueños, y de eso hasta el mismísimo Merlín podría ser testigo. Ser ángel negro de un momento para otro, perder muchos de mis derechos por ahora ser una criatura muy antigua que se regía bajo leyes trogloditas me ha afectado mucho, llevar de un momento a otro cuatro niños tampoco ha sido fácil de aceptar, un hecho que también me asusta.

Sev se soltó de James y empezó a jugar con sus manos, en un gesto nervioso. —Estuve aterrado de que esta situación fuera muy desfavorable para mí, porque según todo lo que Albus me informó sí ustedes no querían no podría seguir siquiera con mis estudios para convertirme en un Maestro de Pociones y posteriormente de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras como siempre quise, perder el control de mi vida ha sido descorazonador y triste, es algo que no admitiría fácilmente en circunstancias normales, pero como ustedes han puesto las cartas sobre la mesa y han insinuado que me dejaran desarrollarme y que no serán mis dueños tengo la esperanza que me dejen seguir con mis sueños. Voy a poner de mi parte también, seré menos áspero, más sincero, los respetaré en la medida que lo hagan, pero quiero que entiendan que no quiero solo dedicarme al hogar como estúpidamente hacían mis antepasados, quiero un futuro que involucre más que eso, así que necesitaré que contribuyan mucho en el hogar, y quiero saber si de verdad podrán hacer eso.

Los ojos de Severus se encontraron con cada merodeador, demostrándoles que estaba diciendo la verdad, que, si ellos ponían de su parte, él haría lo mismo. Qué si ellos lo ayudaban a desarrollarse, él sería recíproco, hasta en la mínima cosa lo sería si le daban la libertad que le estaban prometiendo.

Los tres chicos asintieron, ayudarían, no querían ser dueños de Severus, les parecía algo muy anticuado y estaban de acuerdo en que el muchacho quisiera ser más, después de todo un Slytherin sin ambiciones, no era un Slytherin.

—Claro que lo haremos y tú, así como todos nosotros nos apoyaremos en salir adelante. —dijo James —Seremos una linda familia, y que quede claro de ahora en adelante se me permite ayudarlos económicamente a los dos. —Señaló a Severus y Remus, el último iba a protestar inmediatamente pero su amigo no le dio oportunidad. —Esta vez no hay excusa que valga, la familia se ayuda entre sí, y consideren que más adelante podrán contribuir a la familia misma.

—Eso es verdad, así que nada de quejas. —Lo apoyó Sirius. —Yo también contribuiré al hogar con la herencia que me dejó mi tío, le compraré varias cosas a nuestros chamacos.

Severus y Remus se vieron por un largo minuto y se resignaron, tenía cierta lógica lo que decían los contrarios.

Así siguieron hablando de los acuerdos que tendrían para ese matrimonio hasta la cena que apareció en la enfermería, aclarando todo para iniciar con pie derecho esa nueva familia, porque, aunque no fuera normal su futura unión, la harían funcionar porque querían un futuro feliz.

⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡

Durante todo el fin de semana Madam Pomfrey mantuvo a Severus en la enfermería, alegando que la perdida y shock que sufrió el viernes, podrían poner en peligro a los embriones y que era mejor que descansara.

Así que los merodeadores los visitaron en esos días, le llevaron la tarea que se había perdido el día viernes, ya que se lo pidieron a unos muy extrañados profesores, en frente de unos muy estupefactos compañeros.

Fue un gesto que a Severus le pareció tierno y muy considerado, ya que así no se atrasó más en sus obligaciones.

El tiempo que pasaron juntos ese fin de semana lo usaron para conversar, para forjar un lazo entre ellos y como acordaron formar una relación a partir del respeto y la consideración.

El domingo en medio de una conversación tres lechuzas diferentes vinieron a interrumpir su desayuno, cada una tenía dos cartas, una la dejaron caer en los regazos de los merodeadores y la otra en el regazo de Severus, así que ahora el joven embarazado tenía tres cartas para él de las casas Black, Potter y de los Lupin.

El contenido de las cartas resultó más sorprendente, los Lores y Ladys se estaban disculpando con Severus por haberle causado una crisis nerviosa, le decían también que lo iban a apoyar con esta unión y que ya estaban trabajando para mantener en secreto su herencia un poco más.

Las cartas de los chicos eran similares y calmaron mucho sus corazones tener el apoyo de sus familias, aunque Sirius no lo admitiría nunca, además la carta de él era más que todo una confesión de su padre admitiendo que quería a su hijo de vuelta, y que, aunque reticentemente Walburga iba a aceptar las condiciones de ese matrimonio, aunque su razón principal era que quería estar en la vida de sus futuros nietos.

En general todos los estaban apoyando, y eso era algo muy bueno, había otro punto en común, uno en el que veladamente admitían que tal vez lo mejor para esta unión es que consideraran a la magia como magia pura y simple, sin ninguna tradición que seguir de ningún lado, que no se pusieran del lado de la magia luminosa u oscura y que fueran del lado escaso de neutrales.

Eso de por sí había sido muy sorprendente, y en general estaban felices.

El domingo por la noche Madam Pomfrey por fin dejó que Severus se fuera, con pociones para el dolor y para los espasmos musculares que estaría sufriendo en los siguientes días, además de darle pociones de calcio y ácido fólico, y otras de vitaminas para su embarazo, así como una dieta estricta, si bien su herencia es de aquellas que curaba problemas de salud, aún debía cuidar que estuviera ganando un buen peso.

Ese día durmió en los dormitorios de Slytherin, mejor de lo que lo había hecho nunca.

🌟🌟🌟🌟🌟🌟🌟🌟🌟

La siguiente semana fue caótica, los preparativos para la unión que sería en vacaciones por Navidad o Yule empezaron, antes de que terminara ese año estarían casados, sin embargo, las que estuvieron a cargo de la organización fueron las madres de los padres donantes, quienes aceptaron la misión gustosamente para evitarle sobresaltos a Severus, que seguía recuperándose de su abrupto brote de alas. Además, que este se negó a escoger manteles, pasteles, o los trajes, ya que no tenía un gusto de la moda muy aceptado por todos, y aunque la ceremonia fuera a ser pequeña solo con familias cercanas, no quería quedar en ridículo ante los gustos extravagantes que sabía tenían los invitados a ese evento.

Mientras tanto los patriarcas empezaron a mover sus hilos en el ministerio para poder ayudar a su futura descendencia y a su futuro yerno. Black principalmente se encargó de archivar adecuadamente los papeles de Severus, retrasando el descubrimiento de la herencia del ángel negro hasta que la unión se completara, cuando ya podría registrar al niño bajo la protección de la familia Black, Potter y aunque no contara con mucho prestigio la familia Lupin, también contaba como un peso dentro del ministerio, sobre todo por antiguos amigos que John tenía en dicha institución.

Un hecho que volvió más estresado y tenso a Severus esa semana fue la inminente reunión, con un abuelo que estuvo ausente la mayor parte de su vida, cuando de verdad lo necesitó no le intereso a ese viejo, pero lo que le consolaba es que no iba a ir a esa reunión solo, sus futuros esposos irían con él, para plantarle cara al viejo Prince e informarle la extraña familia que formarían pronto, sobre todo sus futuros suegros le habían aconsejado al embarazado que lo correcto sería que los prometidos se presentaran ante el Lord y sobre todo le habían dicho que los chicos serían su seguro para que Lord Prince no intentara nada, era un hombre con el que se debía tener cuidado.

Era extraño como estaban sucediendo las cosas, era aún más extraño como los merodeadores habían cambiado, como empezaron a escucharlo, a preguntar sus opiniones, a pedirle ayuda en Pociones, como a través de escucharse empezaron a formar una verdadera amistad, amistad en la que había algo de atracción física entre todos y una gran atracción emocional por parte de Remus y Severus, quienes tenían mucho en común.

Sirius y James estaban intentando fuertemente dejar de lado sus comportamientos trogloditas y agresivos, incluso le había dicho a Severus que pensaban asistir a terapia de manejo de la ira para cuando ocurrieran los inevitables roces supieran actuar con madurez. Al escuchar la idea de sus amigos, Remus también empezó a plantearse la idea de asistir a terapia, pero él por su baja autoestima y su impulso de correr cuando algo lo abrumaba, al final él también quería ser mejor para que esta unión funcionara.

Severus era muy feliz por todo esto, y al ver los cambios de todos, él empezó a abrirse hacia ellos, a contarles un poco de su vida, a tratarlos con respeto y a escucharlos él también, solo esas pequeñas cosas por parte de todos hicieron que cada uno tuviera esperanza de que esto funcionaría, que al final serían una verdadera familia.

🌟🌟🌟🌟🌟🌟

Finalmente llegó lo inevitable, el fin de semana de Hogsmeade llegó y con ello la tan temida reunión con el patriarca Prince.

Severus y los merodeadores se reunieron con Theodore Prince en las tres escobas, en el lugar más apartado del lugar.

Cuando los cinco cambiaron corteses saludos y se sentaron unos frente a los otros en una mesa pequeña, Black, Potter y Lupin se presentaron como sus prometidos obviamente, guardando la etiqueta necesaria ante un Lord. Tras haber cumplido el protocolo todos se analizaron críticamente en un silencio opresivo, hasta que el adulto rompió el silencio.

—Así qué, ¿Cómo es que te embarazaste de estos tres?, tu madre nunca te enseñó que los hombres también se embarazan, o preferiste ignorar esto y no cuidarte. ¿Cuál de estas opciones es? —Theodore preguntó petulantemente.

Severus frunció el ceño, enojado, pero aparte de eso no demostró más emociones y pausadamente le contestó. —Ninguna, mi madre me educó adecuadamente a pesar de estar con un hombre abusivo e ignorante, y a pesar de haber sido repudiada por su familia. Mi embarazo fue un accidente, la prueba de mis años más jóvenes salió negativa para portador, pero al parecer solo estaba dormido el gen, esperando la oportunidad de desarrollarse.

Theodore arqueo una ceja en su magnífica postura y sonrió. —Eso no justifica tu promiscuidad, niño.

Severus imitó su gesto. —No veo por qué tendría que interesarle mi vida sexual y menos cuando nunca se ha interesado en otros aspectos de mi vida, a la final todos estuvimos de acuerdo en compartir esta relación de manera liberal solo entre nosotros, no hubo engaños, no hubo sentimientos mezclados, pero ahora con cuatro niños en camino pues nuestra relación se volvió formal y ellos se van a hacer responsable de sus hijos.

—Así que cuatro, ¡Eh! —se burló Theodore, el silencio los inundó de nuevo, mientras un ceño pensativo se formaba en el rostro del Patriarca.

—Tienes razón, no tengo por qué meterme en tu vida. Vamos a ser claros entonces, te contacté únicamente por qué eres el último varón de la línea Prince y vas a tener hijos, tienes la responsabilidad de que el apellido Prince permanezca. —Comunicó el adulto.

—La familia Prince nunca me ayudó a mí o a mi madre, ¿Por qué tendría que asegurarme de que este apellido no desaparezca? —Severus se burló con una voz suave y cortante que no demostraba la ira que su cuerpo guardaba por el hombre en frente de él.

—¿Por qué eso no les preguntas a tus dos prometidos sangre pura? —contestó con una sonrisa el viejo Prince.

Severus se regresó a ver en ese instante a James y Sirius quienes le estaban dando miradas furiosas a Theodore, como si se estuvieran dando cuenta de alguna intención oculta del viejo.

—Es por una tradición y ley que sigue vigente hasta hoy. —Contestó James ante la mirada interrogante del pelinegro. —La ley dice que el último joven de la línea en edad fértil está obligado a dejar a uno de sus hijos con el apellido de la noble familia.

—Lo cual si lo ves de una manera objetiva verás el beneficio para el niño, como tienes compañeros sangre pura tu hijo podrá heredar toda la fortuna Prince, al tener padres de líneas tan puras como los Black y los Potter. —Theodore les estaba sonriendo esta vez, no era una sonrisa amable pero tampoco malvada, solo la de un bastardo que sabía que tenía razón.

—Está bien lo haremos. —dijo James antes de que nadie más pudiera decir algo, recibiendo miradas incrédulas de todos sus compañeros. —Pero recuerde que la ley no especifica que niño debe ser nombrado bajo el apellido y como futuro Lord Potter, una casa más antigua que la suya y con orígenes verdaderos en Inglaterra tengo más derechos que usted y más porque esta unión es la mía, y sería yo la principal cabeza del hogar por lo ya mencionado. Así que el segundo hijo biológicamente mío y de Severus llevará el apellido Prince, pero seguiremos siendo sus padres y tendré más derecho a decidir sobre el niño que usted y ese niño no se someterá en absoluto a las tradiciones reprobatorias de los Prince, además de que cada niño que tengamos tendrá un padrino sangre pura y como la ley manda ellos tendrán derecho sobre el niño después de nosotros. Así que Lord Prince, baje de sus delirios, y acepte que sus planes de obtener un niño para criarlo como usted quiere, no resultaran nunca, y aun si nosotros morimos nunca uno de nuestros niños ira con usted.

El mencionado se paró de un salto, mirando furioso al insolente de diecisiete años, que había visto a través de su intento de hacerse con un niño para criar como él quería, ya que la inútil de su hija había sido una completa decepción, y tampoco había dejado que él criara a Severus como era debido para un Prince. Sin decirles palabra se giró y estuvo dispuesto a marcharse cuando el niñato odioso lo interrumpió de nuevo.

—Nos avisa si quiere que cumplamos con esta ley que ha traído a colación, pero recuerde que somos jóvenes sangre pura, no idiotas de los que se puede aprovechar y que no conocen la ley. —dijo tajantemente James.

Lord Prince salió furioso del lugar, mientras un Severus más que alegre se lanzó a abrazar a James. Era una muestra poco común en Severus, muy fuera de su personalidad, pero estaba contento y podía mostrar un poco de cariño cuando quería.

—Eso fue brillante. Siempre odie a ese viejo, los relatos que mi madre me contaba sobre él eran asquerosos, me alegra tener a alguien que sepa moverse en este mundo de sangres puras estirados. —La pequeña sonrisa que iluminaba el rostro de Severus era una que calentó el corazón de los tres.

—Es natural que sepamos movernos como dices en este mundo sangre pura estirado. —Sirius le frotó la espalda a Sev—. A James y a mí nunca nos gustaron los entresijos de este mundo, pero era necesario aprenderlos para que no nos pisotearan y me alegro de que James haya puesto en su lugar al viejo absurdo.

—Sabía que tenía un motivo oculto para contactarme. —dijo Severus separándose de James, sonriéndole levemente a Sirius y Remus. —Me alegra que me hayan acompañado.

—Yo no hice mucho. —dijo tímidamente Remus.

—Pero viniste a apoyarme y eso es lo importante. —Severus se levantó felizmente —Ahora, ¿Quieren cerveza de mantequilla?, iré por una.

Los tres asintieron y desconcertados vieron a un Severus muy feliz ir hacia la dueña del lugar.

—Es mi impresión o haberse librado de su abuelo poniéndolo en su lugar, le hizo más feliz de lo que esperábamos. —Remus sonrió al ver a un relajado Severus esperar por su orden.

—Creo que lo hizo feliz la manera en cómo se fue el viejo. —suspiró un Sirius muy desconcertado mientras James solo asentía y se encogía de hombros sin darle mayor importancia.

Cuando Severus regresó con sus bebidas, simplemente iniciaron a conversar sobre su semana, disfrutando de la compañía de los otros y sin saber teniendo su primera cita como una unidad familiar.

🌟🌟🌟🌟🌟🌟🌟🌟🌟

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota:  
> Como dije antes aquí hay una división grande entre luz y oscuridad pero hasta ahora hay solo eso, no quiero complicarla más sinceramente. Solo quiero que sea algo familiar. 
> 
> Sev está embarazado de 4 embriones, dos de ellos tienen un mismo padre porque serán gemelos y los otros dos cada uno es hijo biológico de los dos restantes, pero aún no dedico de quien sean los gemelos sinceramente, ni los géneros de todos los bebés.
> 
> Gracias por leer.


	6. Acto 6: La ceremonia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, corazones. Espero que disfruten el capítulo.

Los días transcurrieron rápido después de la reunión con Lord Prince, los chicos recibían constantes cartas por parte de las familias de cada uno, algunas eran solo para informar cómo iba la preparación de la ceremonia.

Otras para preguntarles cosas específicas sobre los trajes que iban a usar ese día y a Severus frecuentemente le preguntaban cómo estaba en su embarazo y todo sobre su salud en general, le mandaban pequeñas recomendaciones si empezaba a sentir náuseas matutinas, incluso Walburga, pero hasta el momento había estado bien, y eso le alegraba mucho al chico, ya que no quería realmente empezar a experimentar esa parte del embarazo.

En el colegio habían empezado a darse cuenta de que ellos estaban pasando una cantidad muy considerable de tiempo juntos y no se estaban matando los unos a los otros, e incluso los habían visto reír en más de una ocasión.

Sirius quien era más de contacto físico había empezado a darle pequeños roces en la mano a Severus y muchos alumnos también habían visto esas pequeñas interacciones.

Los rumores habían empezado a correr por los pasillos, unos más descabellados que otros y unos pocos que se acercaban a la realidad, aunque de manera insultante.

Lily había empezado a mandarle miradas venenosas a Severus cuando lo veía muy cerca de James.

Severus por primera vez estaba siendo feliz de verdad a pesar de lo rápido que estaban ocurriendo las cosas, y las miradas de muerte de Lily solo aumentaban ese sentimiento, porque al menos fastidiar a la hipócrita le había salido bien. En general era grandioso poder conocer y compartir momentos con otros, lo hacían sentir que no estaba solo en su pequeño universo, lo hacía sentir parte de algo.

Era una sensación que estaba volviendo adicto a Sev, en tan cortito tiempo.  
  


✴✴✴✴✴✴✴✴✴  
  


 ** _Sábado 16 de diciembre del 1978_**.

Severus esa mañana se levantó con una sensación de malestar en el estómago, era una efervescencia que lo hacía sentir ganas de vomitar, pero afortunadamente solo se quedó en náuseas.

El chico no sabía si eso se debía al embarazo o a los nervios que sentía porque por primera vez desde que ingreso a Hogwarts iba a regresar a una casa en Navidad, estaba nervioso por pasar en la Mansión Potter con todos sus suegros y sus prometidos conviviendo ahí, hasta el día de su boda la misma que ocurriría en esa mansión, la ceremonia se había fijado para el 21 de diciembre el día de Yule que marcaba el momento de "muerte" de la oscuridad y el comienzo de la luz, un momento perfecto para celebrar un matrimonio o unión que quiera estar en medio de las dos magias, en pocas palabras ser neutrales.

Y aunque serían pocos días los que convivirían con todos juntos, estaba nervioso igualmente, hasta ahora por cartas parecía que todos lo habían aceptado y eso aunque le daba esperanzas, también le hacía sentir presión, ya que temía que en persona ellos fueran diferentes o no les terminara cayendo bien después de todo, o se comportaran nuevamente como en su primer encuentro, obviamente sabía que tal vez nada de esto pasara, pero aun así le daba miedo enfrentarse a todos esos adultos, aunque eso muerto antes que admitirlo frente a nadie.

Con el malestar aun atenazando su cuerpo, Sev se dirigió al Gran Comedor para el desayuno de despedida para los que regresaban a sus hogares.

Casi toda la escuela estaba ahí para cuando Severus ingresó, el pelinegro actuó normal como siempre excepto que no comió nada, ya que todo le estaba dando asco, solo cogió una taza de té y unas galletas de sal, sus suegras le habían dicho que esta combinación les ayudaba a que sus estómagos se asentaran cuando estaban embarazadas, así que decidió seguir sus consejos para ver si a él le funcionaban y maravillosamente lo hicieron después de unos cuantos bocados y sorbos.

Cuando se sintió mejor finalmente alzó su mirada de sus aperitivos y sorprendentemente se encontró con tres miradas preocupadas, los merodeadores parecían querer acercarse a él, debió tener una cara muy mala que esos tres estaban en ese estado.

Imperceptiblemente Severus asintió con su cabeza y murmuró un "Estoy bien", para que los chicos dejaran de moverse y dejaran de preocuparse, sin embargo, eso solo los calmó un poco y nada más, pero al menos pudieron comer esos tres.

Al terminar el desayuno se dirigió directamente hacia los carruajes, como sus cosas ya estaban recogidas para que lo aparezcan los elfos en el andén, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera alcanzar su objetivo, James se atravesó en el camino. —¿Estás bien?, te veías muy pálido esta mañana.

Severus suspiró y sonrió levemente, sabía que pronto lo interrogarían. —Tenía náuseas matutinas, creo que los síntomas del embarazo empezaron. —El pelinegro se acarició el abdomen—. Pero ya estoy bien, los remedios y consejos de sus madres me sirvieron mucho.

James asintió serio—Me alegro de que te hayan servido, ojalá que no sean muy frecuentes esas náuseas, te veías muy enfermo esta mañana. En fin, te dirigías para los carruajes, ¿verdad?

Severus asintió. —¿Tú vas a terminar de arreglar tu baúl o ya lo hiciste?

—Ya lo hice, por eso te intercepté yo y no los demás... Sorprendentemente Remus tenía que seguir arreglando su baúl, algo raro, pero supongo que él también estaba nervioso por todo lo que nos espera estas vacaciones, yo por el contrario estaba emocionado, creo que por eso arreglé ayer mismo mi baúl, y ahora que puedo acompañarte en el viaje de carruaje por mi previsión me alegro haberlo hecho. ¿Nos vamos? —James extendió el brazo hacia Sev para que lo tomara y esté riendo lo hizo, mientras asentía y ambos volvieron a caminar hacia el carruaje en un tranquilo silencio.

James caballerosamente ayudó a subir a Severus y este se rio por lo payaso que estaba siendo Potter, pero igualmente le siguió el juego y aceptó el gesto sin decir nada.

En el camino hacia el tren, Severus finalmente se atrevió a preguntar algo que le estaba picando de preocupación, aunque él no lo admitiría. —James tú... todo esto ha pasado rápido, y sé que para todos está siendo difícil, pero para ti creo que más, acabaste de salir hace poco de una relación y ahora has ingresado a otra mucho más seria. Además, que nuestra situación puede recordarte a la traición de esa... sé que me estaba burlando antes, pero bueno... las cosas han cambiado y ahora como tu pareja me interesan tus sentimientos por ser el futuro padre de alguno de mis hijos.

James suspiró y vio fijamente a Sev, tomó las delgadas manos de su prometido y las palmeo levemente.—Al principio estaba muy sorprendido por cómo pasó todo, pero concentrarme en encontrar la mejor solución para todos me mantuvo distraído, y al final le vi la ventaja, esta relación no inició con un sentimiento de amor, no hubo un acuerdo previo de fidelidad entre nosotros, tuvimos relaciones coaccionadas, y desde el inicio fue un acuerdo, así que como no hay mentiras en eso, y acordamos compartirte unánimemente desde el principio, así que no, nuestra relación no me recuerda al engaño de esa perra, que me prometió amor y fidelidad desde el principio.

Sev se mordió el labio indeciso si decir lo siguiente. —Pero ahora, después de nuestra unión, los tres vamos a ser fieles, ¿verdad? Es decir, no quiero que ustedes me pongan los cuernos o algo así.

James acarició la mano de Sev con su pulgar riendo levemente. —No te los pondremos, en nuestra ceremonia, en los votos expresaremos la necesidad de fidelidad entre la unión entre todos los miembros y como la magia será nuestro testigo, no podremos ser infieles sin lastimarnos.

Sev asintió esta vez, y le dedicó una sonrisa a James. —Gracias, yo no sé si hubiera soportado que me fueran infieles.

James acarició la mejilla de Sev. —No, un matrimonio así no duraría y no sería feliz, sería como muchos matrimonios sangre pura que solo son apariencia y por detrás tienen amantes, pero no son felices, y algo que queremos los cuatro creo que es una familia feliz.

—En eso tienes razón. —Ambos se sonrieron, en ese momento llegaron al andén, se bajaron del carruaje e inmediatamente aparecieron sus baúles a su lado, ambos los empezaron a levitar hasta el vagón donde decidieron viajar, esperando a sus otros dos compañeros.

En el vagón esta vez James se sentó al lado de Severus, con su brazo rodeando los hombros de Sev, estaban conversando bajito y riendo cuando la puerta se abrió bruscamente.

—¿Para esto me dejaste? —Gritó una pelirroja furiosa—. Por este espantoso espantapájaros, por esta puta que se rumorea que se acuesta contigo y tus otros dizque, amigos, cuando a mí me abandonaste por hacer lo mismo.

James suspiró exasperado y Severus le dio una mirada ceñuda. —A ver Evans, a ti te deje por engañarme, porque tú si eres una puta y solo por tu infidelidad, y no creas que después de romper contigo no me enteré de que te habías acostado con medio Hogwarts cuando yo te era fiel, y respeta a mi pareja o te arranco la lengua, además él no es puta, él es el futuro consorte de la casa Potter, Black y de los Lupin, que por si no te has enterado estas uniones son comunes en magos por diferentes motivos y a diferencia de ti, ni Severus, ni todos los involucrados en esta unión nos hemos mentido sobre los sentimientos que tenemos uno por el otro. Y mis asuntos ya no son de tu incumbencia Evans.

Entonces la actitud de la chica cambió en ese momento, la cara de Lily trató de ser coqueta y contoneando exageradamente las caderas se acercó a James quien se había levantado para enfrentarla y le pasó el dedo por el pecho en un gesto sensual. —Si solo querías compartir con tus verdaderos amigos, debiste decírmelo, puedo tomar todos sus penes en mí a la vez, cosa que Severus no puede, y puedo darles algo que él no puede, hijos.

James se rio sarcásticamente de la chica, tomó sus manos por las muñecas y la aparto de sí mismo. — A parte de puta, eres vulgar, ni te da vergüenza decir eso enfrente de la multitud que has atraído con tus chillidos... —El heredero Potter señaló a todos los curiosos que veían detrás de las ventanas y puertas del compartimiento. — Además estúpida nacida de muggles jamás te aceptarían nuestras familias a ti, y Severus si puede darnos hijos, es un mago portador y ellos nos dan hijos más puros que alguien como tú que abre las piernas a todos sin importarte que estas en una relación cerrada.

Lily se puso roja tanto que su cara bonita se trasformó en una muy fea, más por el color de su cabello.

—Estás loco por preferir a esta cosa antes que a mí... —Severus quien había estado escuchando entretenido la disputa, abrió la boca para defenderse, pero James le gano.

—Si me hace loco escoger a alguien quien tiene más dignidad y honestidad que tú, pues sí estoy loco y orgullosamente, además.

Lily gritó más furiosa y trato de irse contra Sev que seguía sentado, claramente tratando de arañarle la cara, pero James fue más rápido, la tomó de la cintura y la empujó fuera del compartimento.

—Eres una mujer y jamás le pegaría a una —dijo James conteniendo su ira—, pero sin duda si vuelves a intentar atacarlo te voy a hechizar tan mal que tu cara quedara irreconocible por todos los forúnculos que te daré en ella. Ahora vete a acostarte con cuantos quieras, ahora si eres libre para hacerlo, y déjame en paz a mí y mi futura unión. Y ustedes chismosos, largo de aquí...

James cerró la puerta en ese momento fuertemente y corrió las cortinas, la selló con su magia para permitir que solo Remus y Sirius pasaran por esa, luego envió un patronus a sus compañeros diciéndoles en que vagón y compartimiento del tren estaban.

Severus se quedó asombrado por el poder que le acababa de mostrar Potter y sobre todo le acaba de demostrar que lo defendería en frente de muchos testigos sin avergonzarse de él, y eso llenaba el corazón del pelinegro con un sentimiento muy cálido.

El joven pelinegro se levantó, e hizo que el alterado James se sentara y empezó a masajear sus hombros mientras él se sentaba a horcadas en su cuatro ojos que lo miraba impresionado por sus acciones, tanto que el enojo se estaba desvaneciendo finalmente.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó quedó James, completamente sorprendido, pero aun así colocó sus manos en las caderas de Sev y lo acercó más a él, era escaso los acercamientos físicos que tenían y el castaño estaba disfrutando realmente de este contacto.

—Recompensar y relajar a mi lindo futuro esposo después de haberme defendido de una arpía. —Severus sonrió de lado por sus propias palabras, y antes de que James pudiera decir algo más el pelinegro capturó con sus labios los contrarios.

Al principio Severus tuvo el control del beso porque había tomado desprevenido a James, pero cuando este salió de su estupor pronto estuvo mordisqueando los labios de su pareja, apretándolo contra sí y explorando la cavidad contraria con la lengua, provocando pequeños gemidos en Severus quien tenía una fijación por tener algo en su boca.

En ese momento la puerta se volvió a abrir, los dos ocupantes dejaron de besarse y miraron aturdidos a la entrada, donde unos impresionados Sirius y Remus estaban entrando y cerrando la puerta después de salir de su shock inicial.

—Bueno, creo que nos hemos perdido la parte buena del asunto. —dijo pícaramente Sirius mientras observaba de arriba a abajo a Sev que estaba todo sonrojado y jadeando por el intenso beso que interrumpieron.

Sirius no pudo resistirse, se acercó a sus futuras parejas y le robó un pequeño beso a un aturdido Severus, después tentativamente acercó su rostro a su mejor amigo logrando que este le sonriera pícaramente y le picoteara los labios.

—No me excluyan —Remus se sentó al lado de James y jaló a Severus para que se sentara en su regazo y lo abrazo fuerte, antes de besarlo él también.

James se rio cuando Severus escondió su sonrojado rostro en el cuello de Remus cuando se separaron de su beso, pero su risa fue interrumpida cuando Remus jaló su cabeza, enredando su mano en su desordenado cabello y también lo beso hasta el olvido.

—Yo también quiero un beso tuyo Remmy. —Se quejó Sirius, acercándose a su amigo lobuno cuando este se separó de un James jadeante.

El hombre lobo también jaló hacia sí a Sirius y le dio un beso igual que los otros, gobernando sobre la rebelde boca de su amigo, provocando que a este las piernas le fallaran, casi haciéndolo caer, si no fuera por James que lo jaló de su cintura y lo hizo sentarse encima de él.

—Creo que nuestra noche de bodas va a ser interesante. —Jadeo Sirius en el regazo de James.

—Pero... —dijo Severus, alzando su cabeza para ver a todos—, realmente están bien con ustedes haciendo esto entre sí. —preguntó genuinamente preocupado el pelinegro—. Quiero decir eran amigos y antes de que esto pasara no creo que hayan tenido este tipo de sentimientos entre ustedes que les permitiera besarse libremente.

Los tres se alzaron de hombros, pero el que le explicó fue Remus. —Nos hemos estado haciendo a la idea en estos últimos 16 días, hay una parte del ritual que elegimos que nos permitirá tener sentimientos románticos por todos, así como deseo sexual por cada miembro de nuestra unión y decidimos desde un inició que eso no nos importaría, ya que somos amigos solo sería un poco raro y dijimos que nos acostumbraríamos primero a la idea y que si había oportunidad de ir explorando nuestra relación de esa manera antes de casarnos que sería una experiencia bienvenida, pero que si no se daba esa oportunidad, esperaríamos a nuestra boda, además James y Sirius a mí siempre me parecieron muy sexis, pero como amigos que éramos enterré esos pensamientos hasta ahora.

James y Sirius sonrieron ante lo último dicho por Remus. —No voy a negar que se me hace raro ver a mis mejores amigos de esa manera... —dijo James—, pero ahora que nos besamos, no se sintió incorrecto y sé que la magia de nuestra unión solo fortalecerá ese sentimiento, además para completar el ritual cada uno debe unirse con el otro en forma sexual, ese es el principal motivo porque en la antigüedad preferían matarse antes que ceder ante el otro unido, pero a nosotros no nos importa como tal, solo debíamos acostumbrarnos a la idea.

Sirius le acarició la cabeza de Sev que parecía culpable. —No te preocupes por esos detalles, la unión es lo mejor para todos nosotros y para nuestros futuros hijos, y el sexo entre nosotros solo fortalecerá nuestros lazos. Y por mi parte nunca hubo quejas por esta pequeña cláusula, después de todo saben que era un promiscuo antes de esto y me acostaba si sentir nada por la persona contraria, pero esta vez será especial porque en cierta medida hay sentimientos entre todos nosotros, aunque sea de diferentes orígenes y no sean precisamente amor, pero podemos trabajar con lo que tenemos para que el futuro sea feliz.

Severus suspiró más tranquilo por esas palabras y se acomodó en Remus, al que más confianza había empezado a tener, el contrario solo lo abrazo más.

Los tres merodeadores sonrieron al ver a su futuro esposo cerrar los ojos y empezar a dormitar en el regazo de Remus, demostrándoles la confianza que les había empezado a tener.

Después de eso James aún con Sirius en su regazo puso al día a los otros dos sobre el por qué Severus se veía tan enfermo en la mañana, el resto del camino fue tranquilo para los cuatro, sobre todo para Severus que de verdad se durmió profundamente en los brazos de Remus.

Llegaron finalmente a King Cross y tuvieron que despertar a un muy somnoliento Severus para que se cambiara, esté quejándose lo hizo mientras Remus encogía todos los baúles y los guardaba en sus bolsillos.

Severus bajó tomado de la mano de James, sintiéndose mal de nuevo, su cara volvió a estar pálida y tuvo náuseas tan fuertes que tuvo que recargarse en James por un momento, antes de seguir caminando, Sev cerró sus ojos cuando el mundo comenzó a tambalearse.

El chico embarazado pronto sintió una mano fría en su frente, abrió levemente los ojos para ver quién era, ya que las manos del resto de sus prometidos estaban sosteniéndolo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Lord Potter, viendo preocupado al joven y Severus suspiró aliviado que el hombre no se veía enojado o indiferente como cuando se reunieron por primera vez.

—Náuseas... muchas... mareado —Alcanzó a murmurar Severus, antes de cerrar la boca porque sí no lo hacía seguro vomitaría.

—Eso es malas noticias para el viaje en traslador que teníamos que hacer...—dijo Lord Potter —Crees que puedas caminar.

Severus negó levemente. —Si me muevo, yo... vomitaré.

Lord Potter asintió serio. —Entonces permite que te cargue alguno de tus chicos contigo bajo un hechizo de desilusión y con un hechizo Dormio leve sobre ti para podernos ir, estamos llamando la atención demasiado.

Severus giró un poco su cabeza y notó que eso era verdad. —Hagamos eso entonces.

Lord Potter asintió, le lanzó a Sev un hechizo de desilusión y un Dormio y James que lo estaba sosteniendo lo cargo enseguida, sus amigos se pusieron a su lado y caminaron rápidamente hacia el lugar destinado de King Cross para usar trasladores, llegaron en tiempo récord y enseguida tomaron una bufanda que Charlus les extendió, en segundos estuvieron frente a la mansión Potter donde Walburga sorprendentemente les estaba esperando.

La señora Black los miró extrañada cuando no vio a Severus, pero pronto esa extrañeza se convirtió en preocupación cuando Lord Potter levantó los hechizos y un Severus muy pálido abrió los ojos.

—Voy a vomitar... —dijo Sev moviéndose en los brazos de James tratando de bajar, el chico de lentes lo bajó y enseguida Sev se inclinó hacia el césped y vomitó lo poco que había comido ese día, gimiendo miserablemente cuando sintió dos manos en su espalda y una teniendo su cabello para que no se ensucie.

Cuando termino de vomitar se recargó en el pecho detrás de él, y sintió un beso en su frente, al abrir los ojos vio como Remus limpiaba su desastre y James le estaba lanzando un hechizo de enjuague en la boca, que Sev agradeció infinitamente, así que los brazos de Sirius eran los que le sujetaban con tanta ternura.

—¿Te encuentras mejor? —preguntó James.

Severus asintió. —Aunque me siento débil ahora.

Sin esperar una indicación, Sirius lo volvió a cargar y se dirigió a la mansión con el resto de los presentes siguiéndolo. Al entrar Sirius se dirigió hacia la habitación de James para colocarlo en la cama de este, y para cubrirlo con las mantas.

Severus suspiró cuando la superficie cómoda tocó su espalda y la cálida manta cubrió a su cuerpo, y solo en ese momento el pelinegro notó finalmente que la habitación grande estaba llena de sus suegros y prometidos.

—Fueron tus primeras náuseas matutinas... —Preguntó la madre de Remus, y Sev asintió.

—Pensé que no las iba a tener, estaba yendo bien y hoy amanecí con esta sensación de náuseas y reflujo. Supongo que era demasiado tonto tener la esperanza de saltarme las náuseas matutinas. —dijo Severus sonriendo a todos los presentes.

—No es tonto... —consoló sorprendentemente Walburga—. Mi prima política no tuvo náuseas en ninguno de sus embarazos, estos síntomas se presentan en la mayoría de embarazos, pero en unas pocas no, así que no fue tonto tener esperanzas de que tú fueras de los afortunados que no pasa por esto.

Severus le dedicó un tímido: —Gracias. —El gestó fue respondido por la mujer con una sonrisa.

En ese momento apareció una Elfa al lado de la cama del chico y le ofreció un té de menta con manzanilla, más una poción, que la elfina le dijo que era una anti-náusea especial para embarazados.

Remus ayudó al chico a sentarse y a beber los líquidos que le ofrecieron, inmediatamente Sev se sintió mejor, sin embargo, todos le pidieron que siguiera descansando, y este así lo hizo, porque a su parte de niño descuidado le encantaba que actualmente hubiera alguien que lo consintieran y se preocupará por él.

En la noche, durante la cena, Sirius fue el que informó a todos sus padres que iban a ver a un terapista en conjunto y por separado para que su relación pudiera funcionar bien.

Eso casi provocó una nueva pelea entre los Lores, pero fue detenida por los propios chicos, ya que ninguno de los tres quería que esas peleas ocurrieran frente a Severus en su estado embarazado, no querían que nada lo alterara.

Afortunadamente los adultos habían aprendido su lección y esta vez escucharon a sus respectivos hijos, tanto que a la tarde del domingo todos sus suegros les presentaron opciones para acudir a terapia, habían encontrado a los mejores en su campo y todos terminaron eligiendo a un tal Matthew Bones, que tenía buenas referencias.

Así fue como el lunes 18 asistieron a su primera cita grupal, donde prácticamente solo expusieron porque habían elegido ir a terapia, y les dejó su primera tarea que era prácticamente escribir como percibieron su relación pasada cada uno, les advirtió que tenían que ser sinceros para que esto funcionara, también les dijo que las próximas sesiones podían estar llenas de lágrimas y eso estaba bien, porque era un paso más para estar equilibrados.  
  


🌟🌟🌟🌟🌟🌟🌟  
  


El día anterior a la boda y la ceremonia fue un completo caos, porque varios imprevistos se presentaron, primero Severus amaneció con tanto mareo y tantas náuseas que apenas pudo salir de la cama, los trajes de la ceremonia que debían llegar ese día en la mañana habían desaparecido en el trayecto de envío y no sabían si la lechuza se había perdido o alguien la había interceptado por accidente, por lo que las Ladys de cada familia estaban como locas.

La comida que los elfos estaban preparando para la ceremonia había sido estropeada por James, quien accidentalmente había atravesado la ventana de la cocina por estar jugando al Quidditch con los otros dos, y Dorea después de curar a su hijo y meterlo en la cama con Severus, lo había regañado como nunca por ser tan imprudente, por lastimarse un día antes de su boda y darles más trabajo a los elfos.

Luego los arreglos florales que eran destinados para los centros de mesa no eran lo que habían pedido, y tuvieron que transformar a los narcisos naranjas en rosas blancas.

El estrés de las damas solo aumento mientras más cosas salían mal, pero gracias al trabajo en equipo con sus esposos lograron resolver la mayoría de los inconvenientes, excepto por los trajes que no aparecían por ningún lado.

Finalmente, el 21 de diciembre había llegado, y la mañana consigo trajo buenas noticias, porque milagrosamente la lechuza patosa había aparecido con sus trajes, lo que alivió en gran medida a todos, las náuseas de Severus estaban ausentes y afortunadamente había podido comer algo, e iniciar su arreglo personal al tiempo debido.

Ahora Severus se encontraba en una habitación de invitados, siendo peinado por Walburga, quien extrañamente había querido arreglarlo sí o sí, Severus antes de pasar con sus suegros esos días abría pensado con quien más tendría problemas sería con la señora Black, que era muy intolerante, pero sorprendentemente era la que mejor le trataba y más se preocupaba por él.

Cuando termino de trenzar su cabello, Walburga le puso una corona de plata que tenía figuras de rosas talladas a su alrededor. Le puso unos cuantos hechizos de maquillaje y le puso bálsamo en los labios. —Mírate al espejo, te ves hermoso. —dijo Walburga retirando la tela que había puesto en el espejo del cuarto desde un inició para que Sev se sorprendiera con su aspecto final.

El joven vestía una túnica blanca, con bordes dorados, los mismos que formaban runas, había enredaderas doradas subiendo por toda su túnica, su cabello negro y su piel clara contrastaban bien con tal combinación, el peinado en su cabello y la diadema le daba un aire angelical, y junto a su leve maquillaje lo hacían ver mejor de lo que nunca antes se había visto.

—Me... me gusta cómo me veo... —dijo Severus, aun observándose.

Walburga le sonrió. —Me alegro cariño, quedarán sorprendidos todos tus prometidos cuando te vean.

Severus sonrió feliz, este día estaba siendo muy bueno para él, en ese momento un elfo apareció y les aviso que estaban listos para que la ceremonia iniciara, así que Walburga le guio rápidamente por el camino que habían acordado previamente para que todos no se vieran los unos a los otros hasta el momento preciso.

Pronto Severus se encontró en uno de los cuatro caminos con una alfombra blanca que los guiaba hasta el círculo de la unión que estaba rodeado por rosas blancas, piedras de cuarzo grabadas cada una con runas que traerían prosperidad a su vida matrimonial, era un escenario muy bonito para una boda, Sev trató de ver a sus prometidos en los otros caminos, pero estaban hechizados para que no se vieran hasta el momento preciso de ser entregados.

Los invitados sentados en medio de los espacios de cada camino empezaron a cantar en latín para anunciar el inicio de la nueva unión, y Severus empezó a caminar junto a Walburga hacia el círculo, cuando estuvo más cerca, por fin pudo ver a sus compañeros, cada uno acompañado por una mujer que los entregaría, todos vestidos iguales a él, todos parados fuera del círculo.

Dorea fue la primera en hablar. —Yo Dorea Potter née Black la representante de la fertilidad y la felicidad para esta ceremonia entrego a la unión a James Charlus Potter Black, y derramó bendiciones sobre esta nueva unión.

Cuando terminó de decir esto James ingreso al círculo y Dorea cerró el camino con pétalos rosados, James se fue inmediatamente al centro y extendió la mano hacia el camino de Severus.

Walburga palmeó la mano del chico y le sonrió. —Yo Walburga Black, representante de la lujuria y la pasión— Severus se sonrojó ante lo que representaba quien lo entregaba, la mujer ignoró la vergüenza del joven y continuó con sus líneas—, para esta ceremonia entrego a la unión a Severus Tobías Snape Prince, y derramó bendiciones sobre esta unión.

Severus entró al círculo y avanzó hasta tomar la mano extendida de James, mientras Walburga detrás de él cerraba el círculo con pétalos rojos, mientras vertía un aceite rojo sobre ellos.

Ambos chicos dentro del círculo juntaron sus manos derechas y las extendieron al medio, en donde pronto las cuatro manos estarían unidas, sus manos libres se estiraron hacia cada camino que quedaba.

—Yo Narcissa Black representante de la pureza y por ende del amor puro para esta ceremonia, entrego a la unión a Sirius Orión Black y derramó bendiciones sobre esta unión. —Sirius pasó al círculo y unió su mano derecha al medio y la izquierda la extendió hacia Remus también, mientras Narcissa cerraba el círculo con pétalos blancos.

—Yo Anastasía Lupin representante de la bondad y de la sinceridad para esta ceremonia, entrego a la unión a Remus John Lupin y derramó bendiciones sobre esta unión. —Remus se adentró al círculo y tomó las manos extendidas hacia él y todos entrelazaron sus manos izquierdas con una persona diferente a la que estaba unidas a su mano derecha, quedando un tumulto de brazos en medio de los cuatro, mientras Anastasia cerraba el círculo de afuera con pétalos blancos también, y derramaba agua de luna encima de estos.

Albus entonces se paró fuera del círculo sin pisar ninguno de los caminos que habían llevado a los jóvenes al centro, quienes ahora se miraban tímidamente uno al otro, con las mejillas sonrojadas por ser el centro de atención, aunque eso fuera normal al ser su boda, aún les daba vergüenza tener tantos ojos encima de ellos.

La canción terminó finalmente y Albus habló con voz fuerte gracias a un sonorus. —Queridos hermanos hoy estamos aquí, para ser testigos de la unión de estos cuatro jóvenes, la magia los ha unido, la magia es fuerte entre ellos, y los unirá para siempre. James Potter, Severus Snape, Sirius Black y Remus Lupin hoy están presentes por voluntad propia.

—Sí... —dijeron las cuatro voces al unísono, tal como se debía hacer.

—Bajo esta respuesta, la magia los juzgará. James, Severus, Sirius, Remus, aceptan a cada miembro de esta unión como sus esposos, para amarlos, respetarlo, quererlos, en la salud, en la enfermedad, en la dicha y en la desgracia.

—Sí —fue la respuesta unánime otra vez.

—Entonces que la magia juzgue la sinceridad de sus corazones, ya que está los unirá.

En ese momento una luz muy clara envolvió cada mano unida, entrelazándolas en un nudo perenne y cuando el proceso termino los chicos empezaron a decir los votos que habían acordado entre los cuatro, las voces de los unidos mezclándose uniformemente, convirtiendo el sonido en algo etéreo.

—Por la magia hoy unimos nuestras vidas, James Potter, Severus Snape, Sirius Black y Remus Lupin se convierten en una sola alma, un solo corazón, una sola magia, por la presente nuestras vidas quedarán unidas para siempre, y sí uno sobrevive a todos los demás puede elegir superarnos o volverse a unir, pero esto solo será posible si no hay coacción detrás, y si ama a la contra parte verdaderamente sin interferencia de nada, ni de nadie, si no es así la magia matará a aquellos que hayan intervenido —Esta parte era para proteger a Severus y a sí mismos para que no traten de separarlos o matarlos con tal de apoderarse de Sev por su herencia de ángel negro, esto si llegaban a enterarse por su puesto, y la magia aceptó sus votos como válidos porque brilló más intensamente. — La unión se basará en el respeto, en el cariño, en el posterior amor, en la fidelidad, en la comprensión, en el diálogo, la magia es nuestra testigo, nuestra jueza y nuestro verdugo, los hijos de nuestra unión protegidos por la madre magia serán, pobres los que osen hacerles daño, la magia vengativa los perseguirá por la eternidad. En la salud y en la enfermedad, en las buenas, en las malas y en toda situación, nuestras vidas estarán unidas, que así lo cumpla la magia.

Los lazos que los unían se apretaron e hicieron que los corazones de los chicos latieran ferozmente, sus ojos brillaron, y se vieron mutuamente con cariño cuando la magia empezó a desaparecer, dejando atrás alianzas en sus dedos anulares de sus respectivas manos izquierdas, y el diseño les encantó a todos, eran unas bandas de oro, con los grabados de una serpiente enredada en el torso de un león parado en dos patas en pleno centro, a los lados de estos estaban dos gemas una roja que parecía un rubí y una verde igual a una esmeralda, mientras el resto del anillo tenía ilustraciones de nudos perennes por todo el anillo, los mismos que estaban compuestos por hilos de color negro, rojo, verde, y plateado, eran anillos particulares pero hermosos para los cuatro integrantes.

—La unión ha sido aceptada, la unión ha sido completada, aplaudamos todos a la unión que dará vida y felicidad a sus integrantes. —En ese momento todos los asistentes aplaudieron vigorosamente y todos los padres lanzaron chispas de sus varitas.

Los cuatro chicos se miraron con grandes sonrisas, sus rostros iluminados de una extraña luz y castamente se dieron besos uno a uno en medio de la algarabía de los invitados.

Severus suspiró, sintiéndose extrañamente dichoso y tan ligero como si flotara en una nube. Sirius tenía lágrimas en los ojos, Remus las limpiaba mientras observaba a todos sus ahora esposos con cariño, James era el más extravagante en su muestra de felicidad, saltando en su lugar por la calidez que sentía burbujear en su interior que lo hacía tener una sonrisa tonta. Había comenzado una nueva etapa en la vida de los cuatro chicos y todos tenían fe de que les irían bien en este nuevo camino, sentían que superarían cualquier obstáculo juntos, la esperanza de la felicidad brillaba en cada uno de ellos.

🌟🌟🌟🌟

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Quieren ver la escena +18 en el siguiente?, obviamente se trataría de la noche de bodas, el siguiente aún no lo tengo escrito, pero sé que voy a tratar en ese sobre todo la luna de miel de estos cuatro y alguna otra cosita si se atraviesa por ahí.
> 
> Adivinen Matthew Bones es mi OC para mi otro fic al que tanto menciono, jaja lo hice hacer un cameo.  
> Recuerden que este fic es corto, así que las cosas suceden rápido por lo mismo, en fin, nos vemos el próximo domingo.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado, lo revise, pero siempre se me pasa algo, no es muy serio el fanfic como dije es solo para divertirme, así que no lo tomen muy a pecho si hay situaciones que pueden entrar en conflicto con la moral de la mayoría de personas, tengo exactamente cuatro capítulos incluido este que no necesitan grandes cambios, el quinto lo estoy escribiendo, al principio lo quise hacer un fic corto y creo que va a serlo, pero no garantizó nada. Actualizaré tan pronto como consiga una computadora para corregir los siguientes. En fin adiós mis amores.


End file.
